The Old Republic: The brother's paths
by Arlux1313
Summary: Arvaros, and Araxsis. Twin brothers separated at birth. One a Jedi, the other a Sith. Both walk different paths of The Force, yet when they fight alongside one another. Nothing can stop them.
1. Chapter 1

The wall of the training room was splattered with blood. It's direction going from left to right, as the body of a much larger man fell at the feet of a younger handsome one. The younger's arm was extended to his side, his vibro-blade hummed menacingly as the large man fell at his feet. There was an anguished cry from another large man, the brother of the first the younger had cut down. The large brother swung a vibro-blade of his own in a downward strike, but the younger man moved to the side, slashing his blade at the leg of the larger brother. He gave a yelp of pain as his leg gave out and his blade dropped to the training room floor. The younger man walked up to the larger one. Vibro-blade pointed at the larger man's neck, his eyes which were a bright silver, narrowed at the man he had bested. His gloved hand tightened around the training blade he was given when he came to the Sith Academy on Korriban. He was prepared to lop the large man's head off, when he began begging.

"Araxsis don't do this!" The larger man begged. "Please. I.. I'll leave the Academy! I'll take a shuttle off Korriban. Just please spare me!"

The younger man named Araxsis paused. His silver eyes were still narrowed in a menacing glare, his gloved hand still gripped the vibro-blade that was still humming. This man along with his brother had attacked and tried to kill him. Not that it wasn't something he was not used to within the walls of the Sith Academy. Acolytes were expected to kill one another in order to narrow the competition to better their chances of becoming Sith Apprentices. Araxsis along with a handful of others including the two large brothers who had attacked him were all aiming to become the apprentice of a high ranking Sith Lord named Zash. Yet Araxsis had one of his adversaries at his mercy, having just killed the other. This scum's fate was now in the young Sith Acolyte's hands, and he knew exactly what he was going to do.

His vibro-blade stopped humming as he deactivated it, and he placed it in its sheath across his back. He stepped over the body of the fallen brother as he made his way to the entrance of the training room. Just when the larger man started to get up and thank Araxsis for showing mercy, the young Sith raised his left hand to shoulder height, and turned his wrist. The Force surged from his hand, and the larger brother's head turned in the same direction Araxsis' wrist had with a sickening snap.

Araxsis chuckled darkly as he made his way down from the second level of the academy. His overseer Harkun would have to answer for this, not that he didn't mind taking out his rivals, but he did not forgive being decieved in such a way. His mind wandered as to what he would do to the overbearing piece of bantha fodder when he got the chance. Perhaps he'd snap his neck with The Force, or maybe he'd reduce him to dust with lightning. Then again he could always humiliate the man by taking the Lightsaber Araxsis felt the man should not have clipped to his belt. All three choices sounded good to him, yet he'd be happy once he was apprenticed to Lord Zash if he never saw the overseer again.

The man Araxsis had been thinking of both killing and humiliating, scowled as the young Acolyte made his way into his office. Harkun did not think this slave should have been allowed anywhere near the recruiters for the Sith Academy. The robes the young man had been given when he entered the training grounds for the legendary warriors of the Dark Side of The Force had been torn in several places, where training blades had sliced his slightly darkened skin. The boy's dark brown hair was always unkempt, and at an unruly length. Harkun could swear he was going to get an anurysm from his brash cocky attitude. Yet what drove the Sith overseer to near insanity, were those silver eyes. They held an irritating amount of challenge in the way they gleamed whenever he spoke, and Harkun would like nothing more than to see the light in those silver eyes be extinguished. Yet he had a feeling that he would soon get his wish. If the slave had returned to him, that means the other two that he was in charge of overseeing had fallen. Leaving only the slave, and Harkun's personal favorite Ffon, who he had already sent ahead on his final trial.

"So you've returned." Harkun growled, grinding his teeth.

Araxsis smirked, as his silver eyes gave off that challenging gleam that drove Harkun insane. "Yes, while once there were four, now there are two. And soon your little pet won't be around to see me become Zash's Apprentice."

"We will see about that. Ffon already has a head start on his final trial in the tombs. He'll retrieve the map that Lord Zash wants, and he will become her new Apprentice."

The sound of a female laughing caught the attention of both men, as a blonde woman wearing a combination of Sith robes and armor made her way into Harkun's office. "My my. This is getting very interesting."

"Lord Zash." Araxsis said with a respectful incline of his head, which was returned by the Sith Lord.

"What are you doing here Lord Zash?" Harkun half asked, half demanded.

Zash fixed Harkun with an icy dagger-like glare as she spoke. "Harkun, are you implying that I, a Lord of the Sith cannot go where I wish within the Academy of the Sith?"

"No Lord Zash." Harkun stammered. "I just wished to know why you've decided to grace us?"

Zash did not believe Harkun's quivering excuse for a moment, yet she decided to let it go for now. "I was just going over the wonderful text this Acolyte brought back from the tombs, and it bears important information about the star map I desire. Apparently there is a stasis field around the entrance to an ancient assassin called the Dashade. The map is located within the tomb behind him, and in order to gain entrance, one has to gather several rods and place them around the entrance to the Dashade's stasis field. Once in place, they must be electrified, or the field will not lower."

Araxsis could not help but smirk. Harkun had blundered horribly by sending his favorite pick of the Acolytes ahead without this information. "Uh-oh Harkun. It looks like your pet's in trouble."

"Lord Zash you can't possibly-" Harkun stammered once again, until Zash cut him off.

"Give one student an advantage over another?" She asked icily. "You'll find that I can Harkun."

"Looks like Ffon's bantha fodder Harkun." Araxsis said, as he exited the overseer's office with his head thrown back and a hysterical laugh echoing down the hall as it escaped his lips.


	2. Chapter 2

As Araxsis placed the final rod in its proper place, an odd feeling of nervousness washed over him. What if this did not work, and by some sick twist of fate ended up killing him? A moment later, he had hardened himself again. If something like this killed him, then he did not deserve to be a Sith. He made his way to the center of the room, just as Lord Zash had instructed him. As his fists unclenched, The Force surged through his body, lightning arcing from his fingertips as he channeled the lighting between the five ancient rods. Not a moment after the last rod had been charged, the lightning shot back at him. The pain was excrutiating, yet he had been hit by Force Lightning before and that felt like his very bones were on fire. This however, felt almost like a bad shock. Something along the lines of placing a credit in a power socket. However in that moment of pain, he became aware that he was not looking at the tomb, he was not even on Korriban. He was somewhere else, looking through someone else's eyes.

Across the galaxy, light years away from Korriban, another Force sensative man was proceeding with the mission given to him by the Jedi Counsel, and nearing completion of his trials.

A young man stood amongst a pile of fallen Flesh Raiders. The Raiders stood at six to eight feet tall, their heads were elongated from side to side, they had grey slightly scaly skin, and had rows of razor sharp teeth. Almost all of them were hostile towards the Jedi, and the other inhabitants of Tython with a few rather odd exceptions. Yet these Flesh Raiders were different. When they were slain, the young man had felt several shudders in The Force.

The path he had taken to reach his destination was strewn with the corpses of the Raiders. The shudders in The Force that he felt when every Raider fell made the knot in the young man's stomach tighten. His enemy had trained these Raiders well. Which was precisely why he had to stop the former Jedi Padawan, Bengal Morr. From what information he had gotten from the archives in the Jedi Academy, Morr had been the apprentice of Orgus Din, who had only days ago taken himself in as his new apprentice. Morr had somehow survived the sacking of Corusaunt and the destruction of the Jedi Temple. He had followed the Jedi here to Tython, marshalled the Flesh Raiders and ordered them to attack the Temple. Morr's goal was to re-work the Jedi Order, make it strong enough in his eyes to take on the Sith and destroy them.

As if that wasn't enough to worry the new Padawan, Morr had also captured their mutual master Orgus Din, and was holding him hostage at some place called the Forge. Morr had manipulated and threatened the Twi'lek settlement into betraying Master Din, and handing him over to him. Morr had then contacted the young man via holo communicator telling him to meet him at the Forge.

"He's either planning to kill me and Master Orgus, or he will attempt to turn me to the Dark Side." The young man said to himself, as he clutched the vibro-blade tightly in his right hand. He would not let either option happen to him or his Master.

As he approached the location Morr had provided to him, he could hear the distinct sound of Lightsabers clashing. He couldn't believe it, Morr must have taken Master Din's Lightsaber when the Twi'lek's had betrayed his Master to his former Padawan, yet Master Din must have gotten loose and regained control of his Lightsaber. Breaking into a run, the young man made his way up at the path to get a good view of his Master and his former Padawan in contention in a fierce Lightsaber duel.

The young Padawan hadn't realised he had been standing at the end of the path, watching the two of them duel. That was until Morr's Lightsaber slashed Master Orgus' upper leg. Master Orgus dropped to his good knee, as Morr planned to finish him off. Using The Force to propel himself forward, the young man brought his vibro-blade against the bright blue blade of Morr's Lightsaber.

Morr smirked menacingly. "You came. So you must be my Master's new Padawan. You're Averos."

The young man who was named Averos narrowed his eyes, which were a bright gleaming silver at Morr. "I'm here to stop you. I won't let you kill my Master, or do any more harm to the other Jedi."

"Do you really think you can harm me with a simple training blade?" The Nautolan Dark Jedi sneered, as he struck his Lightsaber at Averos' head. The young Jedi Padawan raised his vibro-blade to block his enemy's strike, but his silver eyes widened in shock when the bright blue blade sliced clean through the training blade.

With no time to think, Averos struck his hand out, and Morr was thrown back as The Force surged through his outstretched hand, and struck the pale skinned Nautolan was thrown back landing at the steps of what had to be the Forge. Tossing the broken blade aside, The Force surged again, as he called his Master's Lightsaber to him. As the weapon made contact with the palm of his right hand, the bright blue blade shot out, and Averos made his way towards Morr who had recovered by then.

The Nautolan, and the human flourished their Lightsaber's, before they came into contact with one another. When they broke contact, Morr swung at Averos' head, who jumped over the bright blue super-heated blade, up over and behind Morr slashing up with the Lightsaber with the tip of the blue blade. Slashing Morr along the back from his left hip, to his right shoulder. Bengall Morr gave a pained anguished cry, and crumpled to the ground knocked out. Averos picked up Morr's Lightsaber after deactivating his Master's blade, as Din made his way towards him, limping slightly.

"Well fought my young Padawan." The elder Jedi said, as Averos handed him back his Lightsaber along with Morr's.

"He was going to kill you Master. I couldn't let that happen." Averos responded.

Orgus smiled warmly, almost fatherly. "It looks like I owe you my Padawan."

It was then that Averos looked to the unconscious Morr. "What will happen to him Master?"

Orgus Din looked down at his former apprentice. "I will take him back to the temple. Perhaps one day Bengall will be able to rejoin the order. However, as for you. I want you to stay here. Your training is almost complete with one exception. You need to create your Lightsaber, and I can think of no better place to do so than here at the Forge."

Averos's silver eyes widened, but a moment later a smile tugged at the corner of his lips as he bowed to his Master. "I am honored Master."

"You have more than earned it Averos." He said as he handed his Padawan what he would need to create his own super-heated blade, before placing Morr over his shoulder and making his way back to the Jedi Temple.

Averos made his way up the steps of the Forge, kneeling after placing the materials upon the large stone table. As The Force surged through Averos' entire body as his Lightsaber began to form, however Averos decided to use the red crystal his father had given him as a baby, rather than the blue one Master Orgus had supplied.


	3. Chapter 3

Araxsis slowly rose, as he came back into his senses. He was back in his body, seeing through his own eyes, back in the tomb of Naga Sado. An ancient powerful Sith Lord. Yet what had he seen when the rods had shocked him? Another Force sensitive young man who looked exactly like him. Was that a vision of what he could be if he was born in a world within Republic territory? Yet how could that be? Not only was he seeing through this person's eyes, he was listening to his thoughts. That red Lightsaber crystal used in the construction of the blade was given to the young man … Averos he believed his name was, by his father. Araxsis was raised by his mother. A Sith who went by the name Nightingale. Nightingale had actually put her son into the slave pits to toughen him before she arranged for him to be recruited into the Sith Academy. He had resented his mother for all those years of brutal abuse he endured in the pits, yet at the same time he understood that she wished for her son to be as strong as he could be when he was shuttled to be Korriban.

He decided that he would sort this out after he had become Lord Zash's apprentice. As the redirected energy coursed through him, The Force surged through him, and several large bolts of lightning shot out of his outstretched hands, and blasted the door that stood between him and the Dashade into dust. Smirking to himself, the young acolyte strode forward stopping at the base of the stasis field that contained the ancient Force devouring assassin Tulak Hord placed in Naga Sadow's tomb.

"This is an insult." The Dashade growled in his ancient dialect. "Is this what Tulak Hord legacy has yielded?"

Araxsis narrowed his silver eyes at the Dashade. "Who are you?" The young Sith asked the Force eating assassin.

"I am Khem Val. Assassin bound to Tulak Hord." The Dashade Khem Val responded.

"Well you don't exactly sound sane." Araxsis began. "And I hate to tell you this, but Tulak Hord is dead."

Khem Val then broke out of his stasis field, and slowly got to his clawed feet. "Then I see no reason to stay within this tomb any longer." Khem growled, as he reached behind his back to grasp his vibro-blade, and Araxsis did the same. Both blades activated at the same time, and both the young Sith, and the Force eating assassin locked their blades. Despite being in stasis for thousands of years, Khem Val did not seem to have lost a single ounce of strength, as he was able to force Araxsis back towards the entrance to where he came from. However, Araxsis felt the Force surge through his outstretched left hand, and the Dashade was thrown back into the base of his stasis field.

Khem roared in challenge, as Araxsis readied himself into the defensive Soresu stance. The Dashade leapt at the young Sith, and unleashed a flurry of strikes at the him. Blocking and parrying the Dashade's strikes was not easy, as he was incredibly strong. Yet Araxsis found an opening, as he ducked under a particularly nasty strike that was aimed for his head. He spun around so he was behind the Dashade. Araxsis sliced at the back of his larger opponent's leg. Roaring in pain, Khem dropped to his good knee, as Araxsis lifted the Dashade with The Force. He tossed the Force eating Assassin back until he hit the base of his stasis field once again. The young Sith then lifted the Dashade up, and slammed him back into the stone floor of the tomb several times.

"Enough little Sith. I Yield." The Dashade groaned, as Araxsis held him in the air once more preparing to slam the Dashade into the stone floor.

The young Sith's silver eyes narrowed. "Oh you yield do you?" He asked venom dripping with every word.

"Yes little Sith. You have bested me, and Dashade tradition demands that I now serve you." Khem Val responded, and surprised at this turn of events Araxsis lowered the Force eating assassin to the ground.

"Don't you try anything stupid. Or you're going in the air again, and I promise I'll drop you on your neck."

The Dashade shook his head, before giving his young master a respectful half bow, which was returned. Soon after, Araxsis soon found the star map that Lord Zash had requested for the final trial between Ffon and himself. With this in his possession, his apprenticeship to the Sith Lord was assured. An hour later, with more cuts in his acolyte robes, Araxsis followed by his new Dashade Khem Val made their way into the Sith Academy, and down the hall to Overseer Harkun's office. Yet the young Sith paused when he heard an argument between aforementioned Sith Overseer and his favorite pick of the acolyte's in Araxsis' group Ffon Althe.

"I'm telling you Overseer, Lord Zash wants the impossible!" Ffon was saying. "I saw the monster across the chasm but I couldn't get to him!"

Harkun growled as he slammed his fists into his desk. "But the map! The map! Lord Zash is adamant in that she won't take an apprentice without the map!"

Araxsis could could not help but laugh as he entered Harkun's office. "You wouldn't happen to mean this map would you?" He sneered at the two of them.

Harkun and Ffon's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. "How!?" Ffon demanded. "How did you release the monster!? You filth! You scum! You must have cheated!"

"Stay calm Ffon, you'll get your chance to kill him." Harkun said as he snatched the star map out of Araxsis' hand. "After you personally deliver the map to Lord Zash."

Araxsis felt his fury boil over as he turned to Khem. "Eat them both Khem." He ordered his Dashade.

"A pleasure." Khem growled, as he advanced upon Ffon and Harkun, but he was held back When Lord Zash entered the office.

"Keep your pet at bay for just a moment acolyte." Zash said as she came to a stop in the center of Harkun's office. "I wish to speak with Ffon. Do you have my map?"

Ffon nodded seeming to forget that Harkun had placed the map in his hands. "Yes Lord Zash it's here. It's right here." He said stammering slightly, unsure of weather or not Lord Zash would believe him.

Zash looked to the map, then to Ffon who looked to the floor. "Interesting. But Ffon you wouldn't lie to me, so I'll ask once more. Was it you who retrieved this map for me?"

Ffon stuttered and stammered slightly before his words properly strung together. "No Lord Zash I'm sorry."

It was then that Zash turned to Harkun. Her expression was murderous. "Harkun you fool! In any other group for any other Lord, this acolyte would have torn the others to shreds. Did you think that you knew more than me!? That you thought that I a Lord of the Sith did not know what sort of individual I wanted for and apprentice!?"

The Force surged through Zash, as lightning arced from her fingertips, and Ffon gave a horrible pained scream as the lighting tore through him, before he crumpled to the ground.

"There's your pet Harkun." Lord Zash said icily and venomously. Yet as she turned to Araxsis, her tone was softer. "Apprentice, meet me in my office upstairs." She then turned to leave, and once she was out of earshot, Araxsis sneered at Harkun.

"Your failure is nearly complete Harkun." The young Sith sneered as his silver eyes gleamed in victory. "There's only one more thing left to cement it."

Like Zash a moment before, The Force surged through Araxsis and Harkun was thrown back over his desk. Then like the other person whose eyes he had seen through hours earlier, he called the lightsaber that was clipped to Harkun's belt to his hand.

"You're undeserving of this weapon, so I claim your lightsaber as my own." The young Sith then took his vibro-blade out of its sheath on his back and tossed it at the disgraced Overseer's feet. "Perhaps when you deserve the right to carry a lightsaber again you can stop using that training blade."

Clipping the super-heated blade to his belt, the newly made Sith Apprentice made his way to the second floor of the Academy, coming to a stop in front of Lord Zash who was sitting at her desk.

"Ah my new apprentice arrives. Oh and I see you have already aquired a lightsaber. Taken from Overseer Harkun I presume?" Zash asked.

Araxsis gave a respectful half bow before he spoke. "Yes Lord Zash, I felt that Harkun did not deserve this weapon."

"Yes I agree wholeheartedly. Now I will make this meeting quick as there is much we have to do. However I cannot speak much of it here. Meet me at my chambers on Dromund Kaas, and we will talk more of what we must do there."

Araxsis nodded, and gave another half bow, before Zash departed her office. A moment later as Araxsis was about to head out, he was blocked by another Sith who was flanked by two bodyguards armed with vibro-blades.

"You there, slave." The Sith in the middle said in sickening overconfidence. "I have a message for you from Darth Skotia: You will not go to Dromund Kaas. Your journey ends here."

The young Sith narrowed his silver eyes, but soon The Force surged through both of Araxsis' hands as he snapped the necks of the larger Sith's body guards. He then pushed the larger Sith with the Force, before activating his new lightsaber. Once recovered, the larger Sith reached for his own lightsaber. Once activated, the two Sith clashed blades. The lightsabers hissed viciously as the blades locked for several seconds. The red colored blades then separated, and Araxsis dropped into the defensive Soresu stance, as the larger Sith jumped back into the fight flourishing his lightsaber, and swinging wildly almost clumsily in his attempt to kill the younger Sith.

"Come now is that all you can do?" Araxsis goaded. "If you are Darth Skotia's apprentice, then this Sith is truly pathetic."

"Silence!" The larger Sith roared, and he swung at the younger angrily, who brought his lightsaber up to block. The two sabers locked again, and Araxsis pushed the blades up to break the lock. He then hit the larger Sith in the jaw with the pommel of his lightsaber, dazing the larger man. That was his opening. Araxsis dropped and plunged his lightsaber into his enemy's midsection. Once the red blade retracted, the large Sith dropped to the floor. Dead.

"That's what I think of you and your master Skotia." The young Sith Apprentice said as he took his fallen enemy's lightsaber as his own.


	4. Chapter 4

On Tython, the Jedi look alike of Araxsis snapped his eyes open. What had he seen just now? There was someone else who looked just like him. That person had delved into an ancient Sith tomb, fought and defeated some sort of ancient monster called a Dashade. He was then apprenticed to a Sith Lord named Zash, and had claimed the lightsaber of his former superior. Several minutes later, he had claimed the lightsaber of another Sith. This one taken off the person his Dark Side counterpart had run through.

"What in the name of the Force was that?" Averos asked himself in a shaky voice. He would have to tell Master Orgus about this when he returned to the temple. He looked down at the stone table and smiled slightly at his completed lightsaber. It was a fairly standard silver colored hilt, with a cone shaped pommel, and two shade emitters on the left and right hand side. When Averos activated his newly created weapon, his smile grew as he stared at the red colored blade, yet his attention snapped to where a large scaly beast was standing. The creature was blocking his path, and Averos guessed it must have climbed up the side of the cliff having been drawn to the surge in the Force from Averos creating his lightsaber.

Tightening his grip on his weapon in his right hand, Averos made his way down the stone steps of the Forge. The large beast roared in challenge and charged at the young Jedi, swiping a large claw at its smaller enemy. The small Jedi back jumped over the creature's hand, swiping his lightsaber at the head of his enemy. The red blade of the super-heated weapon sliced across the creature's face, both injuring and angering the monster.

The creature charged at Averos, but was lifted off the ground when Averos stuck his hand out, as the Force surged through the young Jedi. Averos had used his telekinesis to lift the monster off its feet, and moved to the side as he threw it into the stone steps of the Forge. Hearing loud sickening snaps, as several bones within the creature's body snapped. Averos knew that it was going to die, but he could not leave it here to suffer. He made his way up to the dying monster, and plunged his lightsaber into its heart. A quick clean kill.

The red blade retracted as Averos deactivated his lightsaber, before he clipped it to the belt of his training robes, that were just as torn as the Sith's whose eyes he had seen through moments before. He made the long trek back to the temple, very tired from fighting his way through hordes of Flesh Raiders, going up against a strong Dark Jedi, and then fighting whatever that creature had been that attacked him. No that was an understatement. Averos was exhausted. He wanted nothing more than to head into his room within the temple, and get some well deserved rest. But he couldn't rest yet. He had to tell Master Orgus what he had seen. He had never heard of something like this happening, and perhaps his Master or the other members of the Jedi Counsel would know something about this.

The Tython sun was just beginning to set by the time a very exhausted Averos made it to the front steps of the Jedi Temple. He felt he was seconds away from passing out, and had indeed dropped down to his knees, when someone had helped him back to his feet. Turning his head to see who it was, his stomach flipped happily. It was Kira Carsen. The red haired attractive Padawan of the Togruta Master Bella Kiwiks. And also the woman Averos had a crush on. Of course he could never tell that to anyone. Attachment and love for a Jedi was forbidden by the Order.

"Long day huh?" Kira asked as she helped Averos up the steps and into the Jedi temple.

Averos nodded slightly, as a small smile tugged at the corner of his lips. "You have no idea. Flesh Raiders, Dark Jedi, oh and some sort of creature that was drawn to the power of the Force when I created my lightsaber."

Kira let out a low whistle. "Sounds like you could use a drink." She said.

"Or twelve." He responded, and the two Jedi laughed as she led him down the corridor that held the barracks for the Order.

"So Master Kiwiks and I are heading to Corusaunt first thing tomorrow." Kira said as they stopped outside the door of Averos' room, and the silver-eyed Jedi was quite surprised. He didn't want Kira to leave Tython.

"You have a request from the Republic I take it?" He asked keeping his emotions, and feelings for Kira in check.

"Yeah. Local gangs are really giving the Republic some trouble."

"No wonder we're having trouble with the Empire. If we can't even handle a couple of thugs with shoddy blasters in dark alleys, then we're really in trouble."

The two Jedi once again laughed, before Averos stepped into his room. He was asleep nearly the second his head touched his pillow. It only felt like seconds before he was awake again, and there was a fresh set of robes for him by his bedside, along with a note from Master Orgus to meet him in the council chambers once he was awake. Averos changed into the new set of robes, and to his surprise, there was also a set of Republic Trooper armor along with the robes. He was not used to how heavy the plates were. They must have been made of Durasteel, and it would take time for him to get used to the weight of the armor. Yet Averos knew that this particular armor was part of a promotion. A promotion to the rank of Jedi Knight. Within several minutes, Averos was able to walk around rather normally despite the weight of his armor making him feel rather clumsy. Making sure he had his lightsaber on his belt, the young Jedi opened the large double doors that led into a large rather long hallway. He could just make out the shape of the other members of the Jedi counsel waiting for him in the circular room.

Both Master Orgus, and Grand Master Satele Shan smiled at the young Jedi, as he entered the counsel chambers. "Well rested young one?" Master Satele asked softly. Apparently either Kira or Master Kiwiks had reported Averos' condition to Master Orgus.

"Yes Master." Averos replied. "My apologies for not-" Master Satele cut him off raising her hand.

"I'm well aware of what transpired last night. Master Orgus informed us, after Master Kiwiks informed him."

Just as Averos had expected. "Masters, there is something you should know before we proceed with our meeting." He said urgently.

Several other Masters leaned forward in their seats around the large circular tables, several of the Jedi were listening via holo communicators, including Master Kiwiks. "What's happened young one?" Master Satele asked.

Averos explained everything he saw while he was constructing his lightsaber. Araxsis' fight with the Dashade Khem Val, the retrieved star map, the acolyte's gaining of both lightsabers, and his plan to meet with his Master Zash on Dromund Kaas. Through all this, all the Masters listened with quiet intensity.

"Very interesting." Said Master Kiwiks, and the other Masters murmured and nodded in agreement. "Do you believe these to be visions of what you would have been had you been born within the Empire?"

Averos shook his head. "No Master Kiwiks. While I was seeing through this Sith's eyes, I could also hear his thoughts. This particular Sith was raised by his mother who went by the name of Nightingale. I was raised by my father."

"He was called 'Falcon' correct?" Asked Master Satele, and Averos nodded. Yet a thought slowly began to form in his head. Yet Master Orgus beat him to it.

"It could be a Force bond." He started.

"A Force bond? Don't be absurd Orgus!" Another Master said in disbelief.

"Think about it, it seems to be the only explination. If my apprentice can see through this Sith's eyes, and understand what he is thinking, then these two must be linked by the Force." Orgus explained.

Yet this Master narrowed his eyes at Averos. "Then whose to say that the Sith can't also see through this Padawan's eyes and hear his thoughts?" He asked accusingly. And Averos felt ice slip into his stomach. He was right. If these two were indeed bonded by the Force then the Sith could not only see what Averos and the other Jedi were doing, but could report it to his superiors.

"That is quite enough." Master Shan said sternly with her eyes narrowed at the accusing Master. "I believe these two to be bonded by the Force, but I do not believe that this could come to harm any member of our order or the Sith."

"But Master Shan-" The other Master began, before he was cut of by a rather uncharacteristic and icy glare from the Grand Master.

"I said that was enough." Master Satele's tone was as icy as her stare, yet when she turned back to Averos, she spoke as though the other Master's outburst had never happened. "As I said before young one, I don't believe this bond with the Sith could harm either side, but we will look more into this matter while you are away. The situation on Corusaunt is bigger than we imagined. Key Republic personell have gone missing and Master Kiwiks, and Padawan Carsen require help. I've decided to send Master Orgus and yourself to assist. I also wish to congratulate you on your promotion to Jedi Knight."

Averos stomach flipped again. This was his first mission, he'd completed his training as a Padawan, been promoted to the rank of Jedi Knight, and he'd be getting to see and work alongside Kira.


	5. Chapter 5

Araxsis paused quite impressed at how spacious Darth Skotia's chamber was. The walls on his sides were filled with all sorts of books and holocrons, no doubt containing a wealth of knowledge of the Sith and the Dark Side of The Force. The floor, walls, and ceeling were made of highly polished marble, as well as was the large ornately carved pillars spaced evenly throughout the elder Sith's chambers. Skotia himself sat behind a large desk, and behind him were two red silk banners emblazoned with the symbol of the Sith Empire. To make the larger partly cybernetic Sith seem even more daunting, were the two Trandoshan bodyguards Skotia had forced into his service.

Skotia's face attempted a smirk. However with all the cybernetics along his neck and face, it seemed more like a grimace to Araxsis. When the elder man spoke, his raspy grating voice, caused Araxsis to flinch at the sound of it. It was worse than nails on a chalkboard to the younger Sith. "So Zash's apprentice enters my chambers in hopes of what? Killing me? Truly a pathetic gesture if there ever was one. My bodyguards would carve you to pieces before you drew your lightsaber youngster."

Shaking his head to rid his ears of the high-pitched ringing that seemed to follow whenever Skotia finished speaking, Araxsis' left hand reached behind his back for something. That small action put Skotia's guards on edge, but it was not a weapon that the younger Sith showed to the Trandoshan's. It was a portion of a stone tablet they believed to be written by their deity. Zash had sent him to retrieve this tablet from deep in the jungles of Dromund Kaas. She believed that with this in his possession, the Trandoshan's would cease to protect Skotia. Zash's theory proved to be correct, as the two large lizard-like creatures bowed to the younger Sith.

"The two of you can leave. Go to Zash's chambers and await me there." Araxsis ordered as his right hand went towards his lightsaber, as his left placed the stone into the pouch where it had been before he had presented it to the Trandoshan's. The Trandoshan's in turn hissed 'yes master' in their native tongues before filing out of Skotia's large chambers.

"A clever play boy." Skotia said in his grating tone that was marred by his extensive cybernetics. "I'll bet Zash spent weeks coming up with that ploy."

Araxsis gave an audible groan of irritation, as the bright blue blade of the lightsaber he had constructed from Skotia's apprentice and Overseer Harkun's former blades extended. The blue crystal was given to him by his mother. The Sith known as Nightingale, just as Averos' red crystal was gifted to him by his father. "Shut up and draw your blade, that I may silence that wretched voice of yours."

Darth Skotia obliged happily, and the red blade of the elder cybernetic Sith extended, as with a leap that surprised Araxsis, Skotia brought his blade down in a strike intending to slice Araxsis in half from head to foot. Araxsis barely brought his lightsaber up in time to block, and having no time to set his stance, the force of Skotia's strike brought Araxsis to his knees, and brought both lightsabers barely and inch from his face. Araxsis could feel the heat given off by both lightsabers, and hear the mechanical whirring in of Skotia's cybernetics in his hands. Then Skotia's red blade, and his bulk had lifted away from the younger Sith. Completely surprised by this turn of events, Araxsis found his grey-skinned companion Khem Val standing in front of him, and Skotia laying across his now splintered desk. Araxis guessed that Khem had planted his foot into Skotia's head, and the kick had caused the larger Sith to go sailing back through the air.

"Did you just kick him Khem?" Araxis asked, and his Dashade gave him an evil smile in response which in turn made Araxsis' lips turn up in a smirk.

Skotia made a sound halfway between a groan and a growl, as he made his way back to his feet. "Well played youngster, yet your Dashade will not save you from what I will do to you."

Araxsis groaned once again. He was getting very tired of the horrid sound of Darth Skotia's marred cybernetic voice. His lightsaber hummed as he dropped into a fighting stance. Araxsis' blade was angled slightly down, his right arm at the top of his hilt, his left arm brought up across his chest gripping the bottom of his lightsaber's hilt. "The only thing you will do today Skotia is die."

The two Sith's brought their blades together, and red clashed with blue in a fantastic flurry of strikes and counterstrikes. Both Sith's roared and brought their blades together in a saber lock. Both lightsabers hissed mennacingly, as their wielder's stared one another down.

"You are quite impressive youngster. Yet your potential with Zash is wasted. If you knew what I knew of your Master, you would not have drawn your blade. No you would have renounced her and replaced the apprentice of mine you killed on Korriban." Skotia growled, as his natural eye, and his cybernetic eye stared into Araxsis' silver ones.

"Would you happen to mean the apprentice I slaughtered without a second thought? No I think not. If that is how you train your students, then I feel that I am better off staying Zash's apprentice. Besides I have no wish to serve a dead man." On the words 'dead man' a small device appeared in Khem's clawed fingers, upon the Dashade's activation of this device, all the cybernetics in Skotia's body, seized up. Skotia's eyes widened in surprise, as both his cybernetics stopped working, and Araxsis sliced the elder Sith from shoulder to hip, and with a mighty surge of The Force, Skotia was slammed against a pillar.

Skotia's cybernetics sparked, as he slumped to the ground, trying to support himself with the marble pillar he was slammed up against. "Well done, but you still know nothing of what your Master has planned." His breathing was ragged, and he didn't have long to live due to the fatal wound that Araxsis had delivered. Skotia reached out with The Force, and a holocron flew from its place on one of the dying Sith's many shelves, and into his hand. "Take this. It is all the knowledge of what I know your Master is planning. You will know when to open it… Well done Zash… You've finally killed me…"

Taking the gift his dying enemy had presented to him, Araxsis' lightsaber retracted with the weapon's signature hiss. "You're wrong about one thing Skotia. It wasn't Zash who killed you. It was me." The Force surged once more, as the younger Sith exited the spacious room, and Skotia's lightsaber found its way into Araxsis' hands. His trophy for killing the elder Sith.

A short while later, Araxsis and Khem found themselves at the cantina Zash said she would be while Araxsis went to kill Skotia. The young Sith gave a small laugh at his Dashade's comment about his dislike of how frivolous the Sith had become, as he made his way to where his Master sat chatting with several other Sith's. He bowed slightly when she turned to face him.

"Ah apprentice, I see you have completed the final task I had for you with flying colors." Zash smiled at Araxsis, who now to Skotia's words was wary of his Master. Yet something at the back of his mind told Araxsis that now was not the time to go into detail of what had transpired during Skotia's last moments of life.

"It wasn't that much of a challenge Master." Araxsis responded smirking, and his tone had a slight laugh in it, as he placed his left hand on the spot where Skotia's lightsaber was clipped onto his belt, and giving his new trophy a slight pat.

"Well done apprentice." Zash said smiling a little too sweetly for his tastes, before her attention was drawn to a ringing holo communicator. Upon activating it, a Sith in miniature appeared on the device. He wore a standard yet very elegant set of Sith robes and armor, his face was weathered, and his eyes slightly darkened and sunken in, and his hair while neatly trimmed was also brushed back.

"Lord Zash." The elder Sith said, and in those two words, Araxsis had the feeling that this Sith knew exactly what had transpired in regards to Skotia's downfall.

"Darth Thanaton, this is truly a surprise." Zash replied playing innocent, and her apprentice did admit she played that rather well.

"Do not play innocent with me Zash." Thanaton said darkly, his words cutting through Zash's act. "Darth Skotia is dead. I felt the tremor in The Force when he died, and I know you had something to do with it."

Zash's eyes widened with shock, before she spoke once more. "Skotia dead? This is the first I am hearing of it Lord Thanaton."

The hologram of Darth Thanaton growled in irritation, as his eyes narrowed and bored into Zash's. "You will meet me in my chambers." His hologram cut out after his words.

"Have we been found out?" Araxsis asked, his question mostly playful yet holding a slightly nervous edge to it.

Zash smiled and waved a hand dismissively, as she placed her holo communicator where it was before Darth Thanaton contacted her. "Worry not apprentice. Thanaton while a staunch tratidionalist, cannot prove it was us who killed him. You've done your part, now let me do mine. I'll meet you in my chambers."

"Just don't mind the Trandoshan's. I won their loyalty before I dispatched Skotia." Zash laughed at her apprentices words as she left the cantina.

After several hours, the sound of approaching footsteps reached the young Sith's ears. He was sitting behind Zash's desk, with his boots crossed on top of her desk. He was just starting to nod off when the sound of someone's arrival caught his attention. His eyes snapped open to see his Master standing in front of him wearing a more elegant set of armor much like he had seen Darth Thanaton wearing when he accused Zash of killing Darth Skotia.

"Have you made yourself comfortable apprentice?" Zash asked.

Araxsis gave a start, and in his haste to get to his feet, he fell backwards over the chair and landed in a crumpled heap on the floor. Unable to hold herself back any longer, Zash's laughter filled the room, as her apprentice made his way to his feet scowling. "That was not funny." He growled.

"Oh forgive me my dear apprentice but yes it was." Zash said wiping away a tear of laughter from her eye, before clearing her throat. "Now on to business. There is much to discuss, and more work to be done."

"Well before that, what happened between you and this Darth Thanaton?" Araxsis asked smoothing out his robes.

Zash's smile widened at her apprentice's question. It seemed she had been bursting to tell him what had transpired. "Oh my dear apprentice, you would have been so proud of me. I went into a reprimand, and I emerged a Darth."

"A Darth!?" Araxsis' question was positively oozing with incredulity as disbelief washed over him. Yet there was also a stab of annoyance as well. He had been the one to put all the pieces of Zash's puzzle together. He'd been the one to kill Skotia as well, he had the Sith's lightsaber to prove it as well. So why was it that his Master was rewarded for this plot and not him.

"Yes apprentice." Darth Zash as was her new title replied. "Promoted by all members of the Dark Council on Korriban. Well almost all the members of the Dark Council."

"Thanaton." Araxsis said his name not as a question, but as a statement.

Darth Zash nodded. "Thanaton indeed, yet now I am a Darth, and Skotia is no longer in our way, plans for our ultimate goal can proceed freely."

"And these plans would be?" Araxsis asked once again feeling wary of his Master once again. His feeling of wariness only increased when his Master spoke once more.

"I wouldn't want to spoil the surprise for you." She said in that slightly too sweet tone. "However, since it was you who ended Skotia, not only are you to be commended, I've arranged for you to recieve the title of Lord of the Sith."

Now that was more like it. "Well it's about time my actions were rewarded." The young Sith said with his signature smirk.

"Oh and well rewarded you are. Now there is one last matter we must attend to. There is a relic here on Dromund Kaas that we need in order to proceed with our ultimate goal. It lies in an ancient tomb inside the Dark Temple. Now I should warn you that this tomb is guarded by a powerful Force Spirit."

"Oh and here I thought this would be difficult." Araxsis said, still making note of his wariness towards his Master.

"Have caution apprentice. This spirit has claimed the life of many acolytes who have foolishly entered its tomb." Darth Zash warned.

"They had one thing in common with one another." Araxsis said as he began to leave Zash's chambers. "They weren't me."


	6. Chapter 6

_The Force surged around Averos, as the newly promoted Jedi Knight was deep in meditation. His lightsaber was in pieces, and the pieces were levitating above the ground. Averos had spent much time of his journey to Couruscant in meditation, assembling and disassembling his blade, while he saw into the mind of his Sith counterpart. Araxsis was indeed powerful, very powerful indeed if he was able to saly a Darth. Even if his Master was the one who orchistrated the whole plot to bring down the powerful Sith. Even if it was this now newly coronated Darth Zash who planned this Skotia's downfall, it was Araxsis who was the one to end this particular Sith._

 _Averos' lightsaber found its way into his hands, as approaching footsteps signaled the arrival of his Master. Orgus Din gave his new apprentice an almost fatherly smile, as he sat down cross-legged from his apprentice. "How goes your meditation?"_

 _Averos gave a long exhale as his eyes opened. "I've seen much through his eyes Master. This Araxsis has just slain a far more powerful Sith. Someone named Darth Skotia."_

 _Master Orgus shook his head. "I've never heard of this Sith before. Have you seen anything else through your Force Bond?"_

 _Averos closed his eyes, as he thought of what he had seen through the Sith's eyes. "He and his master are on Dromund Kaas. There is evidence that this Sith's Master intends to betray him. She's just sent him into some place called the Dark Temple."_

 _Master Orgus nodded as he pondered what his apprentice said. Yet at there was nothing that could be done about this matter at the moment. "Well, nothing we can do at the moment but let these events proceed. Anything else of importance?"_

 _The Jedi Knight shook his head, but the suddenly stopped. "He mentioned his mother again. A Sith he called Nightingale. She gave him a blue colored crystal for his lightsaber, like my father who the Order called the Falcon gave me a red colored lightsaber crystal."_

" _You think there could be some sort of connection between the Falcon and this Sith called Nightingale?" Master Orgus asked, as his brow furrowed in thought._

" _That would explain the Force Bond Araxsis and I share." The young Jedi Knight said in response to his Master's question._

" _It would indeed. However I am not sure who this Nightingale is or was. Many of our archives are still within the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. Perhaps if our mission allows us, we can check to see if there is a familial connection between the two of you." The corners of Averos' mouth tilted up in a smile at his Master's words, as their shuttle entered Coruscant's airspace._

 _The two Jedi descended the ramp of the transport shuttle they had taken from Tython, and they were greeted by two Jedi. One, the taller a Togruta woman, had an elderly yet motherly smile etched onto her face. The second, the shorter woman had short yet bright red hair. Her blue eyes had a challenging glint in them, and the one thing that set her apart from most other Jedi was her double-bladed lightsaber._

" _Took you long enough." Padawan Kira Carsen said with playful irritation, directing her comment to the Jedi she was undoubtedly the closest to. Of course she like him never admitted that. The Jedi were very strict about their views on attachment. While their Masters were greeting one another, Averos stuck his tongue out at Kira who did her best to suppress a laugh._

 _A short time later, within the Senate Tower, the four Jedi were greeted by a Republic General. A Mon Calimari named Var Suthra. There were two others standing alongside General Var Suthra, one with dark skin, dressed in heavy Republic armor, standing straight up and mirroring the General's posture. The other was slouching slightly, his black hair hung in front of his eyes, and his skin seemed very pale, making Averos think that this man seemed to be very sick._

" _Why is it you constructed a planetary-scale weapon without consulting the Jedi first?" Master Orgus said in a rather cross tone to the General._

" _My work can hardly be classified as a weapon." The pale sickly looking man said before General Var Suthra could speak. "It's the most humane military technology ever invented. With a single activation, the Planet Prison supercharges a planet's upper atmosphere, turning it into an enormous ion cannon. Any ship attempting to enter or leave will be immediately disabled. Perfect enemy containment. Without casualties."_

 _Averos was impressed at the idea, but something about this man seemed off, and he could not place his finger on it. "Have you tested this Planet Prison of yours?"_

" _We were about to when…" His voice trailed off, and he looked to the floor instead of meeting Averos' eyes._

" _When." Master Kiwiks cut in. "You allowed this weapon's design files to be stolen by common criminals. Is that a fair assessment of the situation Dr. Tarnis?"_

" _Which is why we called the two of you for help." General Var Suthra said indicating Averos and Master Orgus. "The thieves we're after are dug in like a cluster of nasty tics. We need, well we really need the Jedi's help."_

" _Master Kiwiks and I need to go speak to the Supreme Chancellor about the situation." Master Orgus spoke up. "Will you stay here and see what you can do about these thieves?"_

" _Of course Master. Anything is better than talking to politicians." The young Jedi Knight said in response to his Master's request._

" _Kira you stay as well." Master Kiwiks said to her Padawan. "Your security skills will be needed."_

 _Before the Jedi left, the man dressed in Republic armor spoke up. "General, we have a lead on the thieves." He said as he touched the comm device in his ear._

" _Excellent news Lieutenant Galen." Var Suthra said with a smile, as he admonished the soldier with the Republic Strategic Information Service. "These two Jedi will assist you."_

 _Galen spoke to the two younger Jedi after the Master's left to speak with the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic. "Thirty two hours ago, thieves raided a military storehouse. They stole weapons, armor, and the secure files for the Planet Prison weapon. The leader of the thieve's slipped up and showed his face to a security camera."_

 _Galen showed the two young Jedi a holo recording of what the thieves leader looked like. "Vistis. A Rodian smuggler, staying with the so-called Migrant Merchants Guild. We identified him from our criminal database."_

" _Why would criminals rob a military storehouse?" Dr. Tarnis asked in clear confusion. That uneasy feeling Averos had about the doctor crept up on him again, until he was brought out of his thoughts by Kira._

" _I think it's time to talk to this guild. What do you think?" She asked the Knight._

" _I think it's time to put your security skills to the test." Averos said smirking. "Lieutenant can you allow my friend here access to your systems. I'm going to need some alone time with this thief, and I'll need you to provide a distraction."_

…

They had been played. Completely fooled, and nobody had seen this coming. Doctor Tarnis had orchestrated this whole thing. The raid on the storehouse, using the Migrant Merchants Guild, the Black Sun street gang, and the Justicars who were former military who hated the Republic after the Empire said siege to the Jedi Temple. And Tarnis himself was allied with the Empire. A lord of the Sith.

Averos felt anger wash over him. Anger at himself for not seeing this. Tarnis had put Averos off the moment he had set eyes on him. He looked incredibly pale, but it wasn't due to him being ill. It was because he was uneasy due to four Jedi, his mortal enemies being in close proximity and nervous of being found out. He should have put this together the moment he had set eyes on him.

It was then that Averos heard a familiar chuckle. The familiar confident chuckle of the Sith Lord Araxsis. The young Jedi Knight whirled around, as if expecting the Sith to be right behind him. The Sith chuckled once again, and this time it came from all around him.

" _Anger? Aren't you Jedi trained to let go of anger?"_ Araxsis' voice came from all around once again, and this time the young Sith appeared before him. Although he seemed to be transparent, as if he was a ghost.

"Araxsis." Averos said as he reached for his lightsaber.

" _You're not going to need that Averos. I'm not really here. All of this is happening inside of your mind."_ Araxsis said as he raised a hand in pacification, and Averos stopped reaching for his weapon.

"In my mind? How is this happening?" The Jedi asked his Sith counterpart.

" _I don't really know all the details of how this works. I only learned how to do this, and therefore I don't know how long I can maintain this connection. So be quiet and allow me to talk."_

Averos looked like he wanted to say more, but he kept his mouth shut, and Araxsis continued to speak. " _Good now listen. There's a reason I am able to see through your eyes, and you can see through mine, although you already know."_

Averos nodded. "The Force Bond we have."

" _Correct. And the reason we share this bond, is due to who we are related to."_ Araxsis continued, his voice echoing around the room that was filled with the bodies of the Justicars that Tarnis had slain himself.

"What are you talking about?" Averos asked, but the Sith fixed him with a look.

" _I just said I don't know how long I can keep this connection, now shut up. As I said, we share this bond due to who we are related to. Now you've heard my thoughts, and you know that my mother was named Nightingale, and I know your father was called Falcon due to the times I've seen through your eyes. Due to the destruction of your Jedi Temple, you would not know this, and I have just learned myself. However, the Falcon and the Nightingale were once married."_

A jolt of emotion shot through Averos, although he knew not what emotion it was, as he felt rather numb at this revelation. It felt like it had been with Tarnis. He felt like he should have put this together the moment he told the Jedi Council on Tython. The reason behind their Force Bond, was due to their relation to one another. Their similar looks, the way they fought, even the bright silver eyes that stared into one another. Averos and Araxsis were twins.

"You're my twin brother." Averos said in a voice barely above a whisper.

The transparent illusion of Averos' Sith twin gave his signature smirk and nodded. " _Good. Very good brother. Now listen, I want to help you. And-"_ He added when Averos looked like he wanted to speak up once again. " _You need my help in locating Tarnis. I can feel him, as when I see through your eyes, I can feel anyone strong in The Force who is near you, as you can do as well. Tarnis is in the wreckage of your old Jedi Temple. He is going to give the plans to all the Republic weapons he's stolen to the Empire."_

"Why would you help me with this? Why would you tell me this?" Averos asked, as something did not seem right. "You're allied with the Empire, don't you want to get your hands on those weapons?"

Araxsis shook his head, as his transparency flickered. " _Damn, can't maintain the connection much longer. No I sense that whoever Tarnis is attempting to contact is far more twisted than any Sith I've ever known. This Sith needs to be stopped. Go to the Temple, I'll try to stay with you, seeing through your eyes and all that."_ And then the transparent form of Averos' Sith twin flickered once more, before he vanished. It was then that everything resumed, and Kira who was in mid-step when Araxsis spoke to him, ran up to her friend.

"I found Tarnis." The read headed Padawan said. "He's in-"

"The old Jedi Temple." Averos finished, noting the look of disappointment that washed over her face.

"Well steal my thunder why don't ya? How did you even know?" She asked.

"It's a long story, for now let's say my brother told me." The Jedi Knight replied.

"You have a brother?" Kira asked, but Averos shook his head.

"I'll explain later. Let's go take down Tarnis."

…

The red blade of Averos' lightsaber extended with a malicious hiss, as the Jedi Knight stalked his way towards the traitor who's back was turned to him. There was a large holo panel in front of Tarnis, and four menacing looking Sith's were standing in front of Tarnis saying their congratulations.

"Tarnis!" Averos growled, feeling anger wash over him again as he tightly gripped his lightsaber.

"What's this Tarnis?" A Sith displayed in the holo panel said in a challengingly mocking tone. "It looks like you missed one."

"Come to die Jedi?" Tarnis asked as he drew his lightsaber, and a purple blade extended as it was activated.

"You're wrong on that." Kira growled, as her double-bladed lightsaber activated giving her face a menacing appearance in the green light.

"The only one who dies today is you." Averos said, readying himself in the opening stance of the fourth form of lightsaber combat. Ataru.

At some unseen signal, Averos and Tarnis leapt through the air, and their lightsbers cracked and hissed menacingly as red and purple blades flourished and flashed, as their wielders engaged one another in a dance of death. Twice Averos was blasted back, when Tarnis used The Force to attempt to get himself some time to breathe, and twice Kira had stepped in. Her green double-bladed lightsaber spinning and flourishing as she gave Tarnis no quarter. The Sith was losing ground, and found himself backed up against the large holo panel that was broadcasting their fight to the four Sith. Then with a mighty roar, Tarnis swung his lightsaber down at the two Jedi, but his eyes widened with shock, when Averos grabbed his arm at the wrist. The Jedi Knight's bright silver eyes briefly flashed with murder in them, as in that same instance Averos ran Tarnis through the heart.

Tarnis' eyes widened slightly, as if for an instant he knew what had happened. Then with a characteristic hiss, his lightsaber dropped into Averos' left hand, and as the Sith crumpled to the ground, Averos could have sworn he heard Araxsis chuckle in satisfaction, as the Jedi's lightsaber retracted.

"My son..." Said the Sith who of the four displayed stood third from the left. "You and your Republic will pay for this transgression. Let your masters know that Darth Angral has returned! And because of you, billions will-" Darth Angral's sentence was left unfinished as Averos sliced at the controls of the holo panel with his lightsaber, causing it to short out.

"I'll be sure to give them the message." Averos said as he placed both his and Tarnis' lightsaber on his belt, before he turned to Kira. "Let's get out of here. General Var Suthra will want to know what happened."

…

"Ah there he is. The Hero of Coruscant." General Var Suthra said, smiling to the two Jedi's as they approached him once back at the Senate Tower.

"That's 'Hero's of Coruscant' General." Averos corrected as he glanced towards Kira, who gave him a wink that neither the General nor and very thankfully Grandmaster Satele who was on holo saw.

"Has Tarnis been dealt with Master Jedi's?" Var Suthra asked, to which both Jedi's nodded.

"Although our duel with him was broadcast to his father." Averos said. "A Sith named Darth Angral. Do either of you two know who he is?"

"Indeed we do." Grandmaster Satele said in a grave tone. "Darth Angral was the one who lead the attack on the Jedi Temple during the Sacking of Coruscant."

"And now he has schematics for all of our most top secret weapons programs." Var Suthra growled. "Tarnis transmitted them all to his father. But there may be something we can do on that front. Tarnis transmitted the schematics to Ord Mantell. A planet in the middle of a civil war. Darth Angral must have a base there."

"This mission is yours Knight Averos." Grandmaster Satele said. "Both Master Orgus and Master Kiwiks are off world guarding other bases that house other secret Republic weapon projects. Take Padawan Kira with you, and treat her as if she was your own apprentice."

Averos's stomach flipped as it had when he was given this mission to come to Coruscant and assist Kira and Master Kiwiks. Kira was now his student, and the two were going to be traveling together, saving the galaxy from Darth Angral's madness.

General Var Suthra's voice brought the Jedi Knight out of his thoughts. "If you're going to Ord Mantell, I won't allow you to take a Republic shuttle there. No instead I've had a Republic corvette-class cruiser prepped in the hangar bay for your personal use."

"We're gonna ride in style now." Kira's laughed, after they had bowed to the General and Grandmaster of the Jedi Order, and headed towards the hangar of the Senate Tower.

"Good luck Jedi." Car Suthra called after therm.

"And may The Force be with you." Grandmaster Satele said as her hologram faded.


	7. Chapter 7

" _So you've come."_ A voice that was cross between a whisper, and someone speaking normally said into Araxis' ears. The young Sith froze with his right foot barely on the top stone step of a tomb set deep within the Dark Temple. His bright silver eyes flicked around the room, looking for whatever it was who had spoken to him. He thought he saw something bright quickly move from the edge of his vision.

Then something appeared in front of him, no doubt the bright shape that he had seen moments ago. It was the spirit of a man as tall as Araxis was, wore an almost exactly identical set of robes and armor that Araxsis wore, and had his face hidden behind a full skull-like mask. There was no doubt this must have been the spirit Lord Zash had mentioned, the one who had ended the lives of so many others who had trespassed into this tomb.

The Force surged through Araxsis, as lightning shot from his fingers. It hit the spirit, and the young Sith's stomach dropped when the lightning passed right through it. Then fear shot through him, when the spirit threw him into the air. It wasn't possible he thought, it couldn't be possible that this spirit was using The Force. Yet that was exactly what had happened as Araxsis hit the stone floor of the tomb back first. Yet to the surprise of the Young Sith, the Force ghost did not attack him as he slowly rose to his feet.

" _I felt your movements in The Force, and it stirred me from my nightmares."_ The spirit spoke in that odd half whispering tone. " _I knew if i made myself enough of a nuisence, you would eventually come. The Sith throw flesh endlessly at what they do not understand. Yet here you are blood of my blood. Here you are."_

"What are you talking about?" Araxsis asked, clearly confused.

" _Ah, you don't know me."_ The spirit said. " _Has our family fallen so far that the son of my sons does not know the name of Kallig? A name so long revered in the anils of the Sith."_ The Spirit rounded on Araxsis, and its half whisper tone seemed to fill the entire tomb. " _You are my descendant. By how many generations I do not know. But know this: Your strength in The force has awakened me from my stupor."_

"What do you mean I awakened you?" Araxsis asked, as his head began to swim.

" _When the weaklings of this planet trespassed my tomb, I rose to resume my former life. This tomb became my kingdom. I awoke once more a Lord of the Sith. But when you first grasped the hilt of your lightsaber,"_ Araxsis had taken the blade from his belt and activated it. " _I knew my time had come and gone. Your strength not mine, would return our family to glory."_

"How can that be possible? I'm a former slave."

" _That is my shame."_ The spirit of Kallig said, shaking his head. " _I was once one of the most revered lords of the Sith. If I had been wiser, I could have secured my families greatness. But I let down my guard. I was betrayed by a man called Tulak Hord whom I trusted as a friend."_

At the last few words, Khem growled at Kallig's Spirit, who in turn turned to look at the Dashade. Araxsis had the feeling that if Kallig had not had that skull like mask on, his expression would have been cold enough to silence Khem. " _Your master is dead beast. You serve the child of Kallig now. Flesh of my flesh, you should teach your servant to obey."_

"I'll deal with him, how I see fit." The young Sith growled at the spirit.

" _Fair enough. I only caution not to take obedience for granted."_ Kallig said passively. " _In restoring our family to glory, you must not make the same mistake. Treachery is the Sith's endless game. You must win it."_

" _Beware your master. Beware your apprentice. Never be taken by surprise. Do these things, and you will be unstoppable. But you have not come to see me, no you have come for the artifact of Tulak Hord I managed to wrest from him before he died."_

"I have indeed." Araxsis responded.

" _It is yours flesh of my flesh, should you be able to master what I am about to teach you."_ Araxsis narrowed his eyes at the Force spirit as it spoke. " _I am aware of another spark in The Force. Another descendant of the family of Kallig. The Jedi named Averos, your twin brother."_

He knew it. Araxsis just knew that he and Averos were related. Yet the surprise of it all to Araxsis, was that they were twins. Turning his attention to Kallig's spirit, Araxsis spoke again. "You said something about my needing to master something in order to claim Tulak Hord's artifact."

" _Indeed I did flesh of my flesh."_ Kallig's spirit replied. " _The ritual I will teach you now, shall allow you to make contact with the other spark in The Force. Through this connection, the two of you will be able to sense those strong within The Force who are within close proximity."_

"And why is this ritual of any importance?" Araxsis asked, feeling slightly irritated.

" _You shall find out flesh of my flesh."_

…

" _Well done flesh of my flesh."_ Kallig's spirit said in a congratulatory manner. Araxsis had experienced something very familiar to what had happened during the few times the brothers had seen through one another's eyes. Only this time it was different. This time Araxis, and Averos were able to speak with one another, and Kallig's spirit had been correct. Araxsis was not only able to sense where anyone who was strong in The Force was in vicinity to Averos, but he had been able to direct his brother to exactly where the Sith Tarnis was. " _Now take the artifact, but know that I know not what it does. Only that betrayal and death follow it."_

With that, Kallig's spirit dissipated, and the young Sith took the stone artifact from his ancestors tomb, after having opened it with The Force. With the task his master had set him complete, Araxsis headed back to Kass City, and back to his master, his feeling of unease towards Zash growing ever still. He hadn't the time to go over the information he had been given by Skotia before is death, now with the revelation that the artifact of Tulak Hord he had retrieved was followed by betrayal and death, Araxsis was more than a little off put towards Zash. Yet the words Kallig had spoken to him within his tomb were still reverberating throughout his mind.

Zash had greeted her apprentice with that same overly sweet smile, that made him all the more uneasy of her upon his return to the chambers that had once been Darth Skotia's, that now belonged to her. "Welcome back apprentice. I've been going over everything in these chambers, and they are a treasure trove of knowledge. It almost makes me regret that we had to kill Skotia, but I digress. Do you have the artifact?"

"Right here." The young Sith responded, slowly handing over the recovered artifact that had been sealed within Lord Kallig's tomb.

"Wonderful apprentice. Absolutely wonderful, but I must ask how you were able to pacify the spirit within the tomb?"

"Well first I got a magnet, and then a chance cube." Araxsis said jokingly. There was no way he would tell her what had transpired within the tomb. Not when Skotia and Kallig had warned him to be cautious of her.

"Fair enough." Zash said laughing a bit. "Your secrets are your own. I however will not be so guarded. I've been studying Tulak Hord's artifacts for some time, and one glance at this artifact you've brought back, confirms everything I have suspected. These artifacts will change everything apprentice. You especially. They will make you more powerful than you could possibly imagine. That I have forseen."

"I don't know." Araxsis shrugged. "I can imagine quite a bit of power."

"Never such as this." Zash said shaking her head. "This artifact is one of five, that together describe a ritual used by the great Tulak Hord when he conquered the Dromund System. Until I have all the artifacts, I cannot understand the full nature of the ritual. But I have forseen that you alone will weild the ritual's power. The artifacts are scattered throughout the galaxy. Some hidden by Tulak Hord, others wrenched from his hands by betrayers. Documents from Skotia's research point to Balmora and Nar Shadaa, but I will have to do more research to uncover the other two."

"Seems like I'm always stuck serving others." Araxsis growled in irritation.

"Not this time apprentice." Zash countered. "This you do for yourself. I have forseen the power you will gain. But first, I have a small surprise for you."

"What sort of surprise?" Araxsis narrowed his eyes.

"If you're going after these artifacts, you won't be able to take Imperial shuttles. They are absolutely dreadful anyways. No, I've gone and ordered you a shp of your own. You'll be free to explore the galaxy in search of these artifacts at your will."


	8. Chapter 8

The large holo panel within Averos' new ship crackled to life, as it exited lightspeed near Ord Mantell. The Jedi Knight had decided to name his ship _Falcon_ after his father. The hologram of Mon Calimari General Var Suthra soon hovered a few inches above the holo panel after its activation.

"General." Averos began. "We've arrived at Ord Mantell."

"Excellent." Var Suthra said. "Once you reach the surface, I want you to link up with Captain Harron Tavus. He's the leader of Havoc Squad, the Republic's finest soldiers currently stationed on Ord Mantell."

"I've heard of these guys." Kira cut in, tapping her chin with her right index finger. "The General's right, they are the best soldiers in the Republic, but they have a bit of a reputation for high explosives."

"Well let's hope they can refrain from setting anything off, before we can cut off whatever was transmitted to Angral's base." Averos replied.

"Agreed." Var Suthra's hologram said. "Now when inside Angral's base, your T-7 unit can slice into a communication port, and hopefully we can find out how much knowledge Angral has on our weapons, and what he plans to do with it."

"Looks like I'll be playing cards by myself until you get back." Averos noted the slightly disappointed edge in Kira's voice as she spoke. "Just as well. I've visited my share of seedy ports, but this one's the seediest by far."

"Darth Angral might have Agents here." Averos said. "Have a look around, but don't draw attention to yourself."

"Alright, I'll make sure no one steals our landing thrusters." Averos felt better upon seeing the slight smile on Kira's face.

"Good luck Master Jedi. Var Suthra out." With that, the hologram of the General faded.

Despite the feeling of unrest he had while making his way through Ord Mantell's space port, Averos and T-7 found their way into the Republic's command center without incident. Every soldier within the command center snapped to attention upon Averos' arrival. An elder soldier walked up to the young Jedi, who was clad in a rather heavy and battle scarred set of Republic armor made only for a the members of Havoc Squad.

"Harron Tavus." The elder soldier said, bowing slightly to the young Jedi, who returned the gesture. "General Var Suthra informed me of what's happened, and we believe that the base of this Sith Darth Angral is on Manett Point. We sent a probe droid there and found out two things. One, that is definately where your Sith's base is. And two, they don't like probe droids. Damn thing was disintegrated."

"Well that narrows things down considerably." Averos began. "Thank you for your help Captain Tavus, and I am sorry for the loss of your droid."

Tavus waved a hand in dismiss. "We lose probe droids all the time Master Jedi, it's nothing you need to worry about."

At that point, another soldier walked up to Captain Tavus from behind Averos, snapped to attention, and saluted the leader of Havoc Squad. The salute was returned before the newcomer spoke. "Captain Tavus, Sergeant Z'ren reporting."

"Perfect timing Sergeant." Tavus responded, before gesturing to Averos. "You can assist our new friend here. Master Jedi, meet Sergeant Cansa Z'ren. Havoc Squad's newest addition."

Sergeant Cansa Z'ren was an attractive woman who was just as tall as Averos was. Her hair was rather odd due to it being a rather bright orange color, and it fell to the middle of her neck, clearly not military standard. Sergeant Z'ren's armor was new and highly polished, and rather light compared to the other more experienced members of Havoc Squad. She saluted Averos, as Averos bowed to her.

"An honor to meet you Sergeant." Averos said.

"The honor is all mine Master Jedi." Sergeant Z'ren said respectfully, before she truned her attention back to Captain Tavus. "You had an assignment for me Captain?"

"I did Sergeant." Tavus replied. "You're going to help our Jedi friend break into an Imperial base on Manett Point."

Sergeant Z'ren's brow furrowed. "Sir, I didn't think there was Imperial involvement on Ord Mantell."

"Neither did I Sergeant, but thanks to General Var Suthra we now know there is. You'll be looking after this Jedi, and make sure he doesn't get himself killed while he completes his mission. Understood Sergeant?"

"Understood Sir!" Sergeant Z'ren saluted Tavus, who returned the Salute, before she followed Averos out.

Upon exiting the Republic's command center, Sergeant Z'ren pointed out into the distance to what seemed to be a volcanic island. "That's Manett Point. If the Empire has a base there, it's going to be difficult getting over there, let alone getting inside."

"Have a little faith Sergeant." Averos said calmly. "The Force will guide us."

"I think we can go a lot farther with this." Sergeant Z'ren replied flicking the safety off of her blaster rifle. T-7 gave Averos several worried beeps, as the Sergeant headed towards Manett point.

"She'll be alright teeseven. She just wants to prove herself to the rest of her squad." Averos said giving the astromech droid a reassuring pat.

However Sergeant Z'ren's warning of a difficult battle proved true. In order to reach the volcanic island, the three of them had to wade across a waist deep river. Averos had been worried about T-7 shoring out, yet the astromech droid had beeped that its chassis was waterproof. A small comfort, as the three were immediately fired upon when they reached the opposite bank. It was a fight for every inch of space, not easy when it was just one Jedi, and a single Republic solder, being accompanied by an astromech droid.

"Things could go much faster, if you picked up a blaster!" Sergeant Z'ren yelled, as she ducked behind a boulder avoiding the bolts that sailed past the space she had been moments before.

The red blade of Averos' lightsaber flourished three times, as he redirected three blaster bolts back at their casters. The Force surged through the young Jedi, as several other Imperial soldiers were pushed back. "You were saying Sergeant?"

Sergeant Z'ren grabbed the back of Averos' robe, and pulled him back as a rocket sailed past where his head would have been. Averos reached out with The Force, and caught the rocket in mid-air. The explosive was hurled back through the air, and the Imperial soldier who had fired the rocket vanished in a cloud of fire, when his own explosive was used against him. There was little time to celebrate that small victory, as two heavy automated sentry turrets emerged from the earth. The two shared a groan, before diving for cover.

"I don't suppose you have any satchel charges Sergeant?" Averos asked, ducking once more, as the heavy bolts from the sentry turrets hit the boulder they were crouched behind.

"A few yes, but we wouldn't get anywhere near those turrets to place them!" It was the Sergeant's turn to duck, as she peered over the boulder. Her eyes then widened when she saw Averos flourishing his lightsaber. Deflecting the heavy bolts with little effort. Sergeant Z'ren did not question it, she did not understand the mysterious ways of the Jedi, but she knew enough to know a distraction when it presented itself. She worked her way from cover to cover, trying to move as fast as she could, without drawing the attention of the sentry turrets. Taking the small remote detonated charges from a small pouch on her armor, Sergeant Z'ren ran from her cover placing a charge on the only weak point on one of the turrets. Its backside. She ran for the other turret, and managed to get the explosive device onto its backside, before she dove for cover, while jamming her thumb down on the detonator.

The explosion was not just loud, but also deafening. It made Averos' and Sergent Z'ren's ears ring long after the sound of the explosion faded. Kira was indeed correct about her assumption of Havoc Squad. They really did have a love for explosives. Believing that it was safe, Averos stood and surveyed the damage the satchel charges had caused. The dark brown earth of the island's soil was now charred black from the explosion. Two deep craters, and hundreds of pieces of shrapnel were now the only remnants of what remained of the two sentry turrets.

Sergent Z'ren slowly made her way out from where she had taken cover from the explosion. She brushed her bright orange non regulation styled hair out of her eyes, with a hand she had not realized was shaking. Her eyes were wide as she looked from the detonator still in her hand, to the two large craters, and back once again to the detonator. She nodded once, and placed the detonator back into a pouch in her armor, and leaned down to retrieve her blaster rifle as a door hidden in the rocky mountain side opened, and several Imperial soldiers made to step out. They never made it out. As Averos made to activate his lightsaber, Sergeant Z'ren had snapped up her rifle, and opened fire on the Imperials.

The Force surged again, and the bodies of the fallen Imperials moved aside for the young Jedi, his astromech droid who had avoided the fight, and the new Republic Sergeant. "There will undoubtedly be dozens more inside." Averos said.

"Are you sure you don't want to use a blaster?" Sergeant Z'ren asked, picking up one of the Imperial's blasters. "Don't get me wrong, you're good with that lightsaber."

If the Sergeant was going to continue, she never got the chance. There were not one but two lightsabers in Averos' hands. The one with the red colored crystal, he had constructed on Tython, and the other he had taken from Tarnis on Coruscant with the purple colored crystals. The young Jedi smiled at the amazed look on the Sergeant's face. Deactivating the blades, he said in a calm but slightly amused tone. "Two lightsabers are better than one."

The two humans and the droid made their way onto a lift, which hissed smoothly, then began to descend. Then just as they began to wonder how far down this lift went, it came to a halt. Averos' and Sergent Z'ren's stomach's dropped. Averos had said that there would be dozens of troops inside this base, but that still did not prepare them for the sight. There were Imperial troops every several feet, and every last one of them had blasters in their hands. For a moment, nobody moved. Everyone just stared at one another. Then, as the Imperial soldiers raised their weapons, Averos activated his lightsabers and leapt into the air. Sergeant Z'ren thought for a moment that she thought she saw someone else in Averos' place, swinging and flourishing his lightsabers. Someone who looked shockingly like Averos, yet whose clothing was much darker, and had a slightly dark aura about him.

Sergent Z'ren only marveled at this for a split second, as that was how long it had lasted. Her blaster rifle was raised, and any Imperial caught in the rifle's sights, soon dropped. She and T-7 had moved down from the lift, that soon ascended back to the surface. To Averos, it was oddly like the fight with Tarnis back on Coruscant. The soldiers were losing ground, which Sergeant Z'ren found to be rather unbelievable that just two people were clearing out an Imperial base. Even more amazing, was that there was now another Imperial engaging Averos with a heavy vibro-blade. Every Imperial was now watching Averos and the other soldier fight. A mistake they payed for dearly, as Sergeant Z'ren mowed them down.

It was as Sergeant Z'ren shot down the last Imperial, that the soldier who had engaged Averos dropped to one knee, cleary both exhausted and defeated. "Name, Malkovik. Rank Lieutenant." He spoke, trying to catch his breath. "That's all you'll get out of me Jedi."

"I'm not after you Lieutenant." Averos said, pointing Tarnis' lightsaber at Malkovik's face. "Teeseven, plug in and see what you can get."

T-7 beeped and chirped happily, as the droid plugged itself into an information console by Malkovik, who could only yell at the astromech droid to get away. The droid's beeps soon became worried, as the droid informed its owner of what it had found. They were too late to stop the information from getting to Darth Angral, and the Sith now planned to combine all of the Republic's weapons into one giant superweapon code named Dessolater.

"Too bad for you Jedi, you'll never get out of here alive." Malkovik snarled, and reached for his vibro-blade. His fingers just touched the weapon, when the sound of a blaster discharging sounded throughout the base, and Malkovik dropped. Sergeant Z'ren stood behind the Imperial Lieutenant, her blaster rifle leveled.

Both of Averos' blades hissed, as they retracted. "It appears that is two debts I owe you."

Sergeant Z'ren shook her head, then looked back towards the lift. "Let's report back to Captain Tavus. Maybe we'll be able to set up a base here."

…

"Master Jedi, Sergent welcome back." Captain Tavus said, returning Sergeant Z'ren's salute. "I trust your mission was successful Master Jedi?"

"It was thanks to Sergent Z'ren." Averos said, making the corners of Sergeant Z'ren's lips turn up in a slight smile. "We've also cleared out that Imperial base. It could be prime real estate for the Republic."

"I'll have several squads marshalled and sent to Manett Point immediately." Captain Tavus said in approval. "I appreciate your help Master Jedi, although it seems you'll be leaving now that your mission is complete."

"I have to. My mission requires my presence elsewhere Captain Tavus." Averos said.

"I understand, good luck Master Jedi." Captain Tavus, and Sergeant Z'ren both saluted, and Averos bowed to the soldiers, before he and T-7 made their way back to Ord Mantell's space port.

" _Careful brother."_ Averos recognized that voice. It was his twin. Araxsis soon appeared in front of him, transparent like a Force spirit, but his eyes were still that bright silver like his own.

"Araxsis. What brings you here?" He asked, not on edge, but still wary.

" _Watching out for you. Now listen, one of Darth Angrall's assassins is here. He is holding that pretty apprentice of yours hostage waiting for you."_ Averos felt fear and anger surge through him at this news. If that assassin had harmed Kira, he would tear him apart himself.

"Where are they brother?" Averos asked, grasping his lightsaber.

" _Waiting by your ship, that's not a bad ship either if i do say so."_

"Are you going to stay and watch like last time when I fought Tarnis?"

Araxsis shook his head. " _No, I have a mission of my own on Balmora. I've almost reached my destination, and thought I should warn you before I start my mission."_ With that, Araxsis vanished, and time seemed to resume.

T-7 beeped loudly in surprise, when Averos broke into a run when moments ago its master was walking normally. The _Falcon_ had just come into sight, and so had Darth Angrall's assassin. Kira was standing next to him, her hands bound. Upon seeing the Jedi, the assassin activated his lightsaber, and held it to Kira's neck.

"Take one more step and this pretty little thing dies." He hissed.

"He's lying, he can't hurt me. Special orders from Darth Angrall." Kira said, her tone playfully smug as she turned to sneer at the assassin.

"Well now that we know that, he's lost his leverage." Averos said, before he made a swiping movement with his left arm, bringing it across his chest. The assassin was blown sideways, as The Force surged through the young Jedi. He rushed over to Kira, and cut her bonds with his lightsaber, and handed her the blade he'd taken from Tarnis, as Kira's blade had been taken by the assassin. Both Jedi's readied themselves, as the assassin made his way to his feet.

Two red and a purple blade hummed and hissed, as their weilders clashed and flourished them. The three then brought their blades together. Kira and Averos locking eyes with the assassin. He was then blown back by The Force, when Kira extended her left hand. Her double bladed lightsaber then sailed through the air, and into her outstretched left hand. She tossed Averos his second lightsaber, as the duel green blades extended from her own. The purple blade then activated when Averos caught it in his left hand. The assassin hissed angrily getting back to his feet. The battle seemed to intensify by every passing second. Averos and Kira ducked and jumped out of one another's way as they took control of the fight from one another. Finally Averos bended back at the waist, avoiding a stab at his heart. At the same time, Kira brought her lightsaber up in a wide ark, beheading the assassin.

"We make a good team." Kira said smiling, after Averos had taken the assassin's lightsaber.

"We do." He handed Kira the pilfered blade, and she looked at him curiously. "You defeated him, the weapon is yours."

"Alright fine, but we're gonna need to make a pit stop for lightsaber crystals." Kira said laughing. "Red really isn't my color."


	9. Chapter 9

Araxis scowled as he surveyed the Balmoran spaceport. Nothing but scum of the earth bounty hunters, and low ranking Imperial officers everywhere. If this was the initial impression the young Sith had, he dreaded what he would find upon exiting this wretched place.

"Why the Empire and the Republic fight for this planet I will never know." Araxsis growled to Khem, as they entered the Imperial base. Though the Dashade never got the chance to reply as an Imperial officer made his way towards the two new arrivals.

"Major Besseker at your service My Lord." He said saluting the young Sith. "Darth Zash has brought me up to speed on your mission here on Balmora."

"Convenient." Araxsis began crossing his arms. "But I sense that there is a catch."

"Indeed there is My Lord." Besseker said. "What you're looking for is in an old temple converted by the Balmorans into a toxic waste storage facility. The unfortunate part is, that in the last war, the facility was hit rather hard, and your mission takes you the the bottom of the facility."

"I'll just get some diving gear and go." Araxsis said with a simple shrug of his shoulders.

"Were it so simple." Besseker said shaking his head. "The waste would kill even the most powerful of Sith."

"Recemendations then." Araxis said, beginning to grow impatient.

Besseker thought for a moment, before turning to a younger officer. "Captain, do we still have those pumps?"

The young Imperial Captain nervously approached his superior officer. "Sir, if this vault in question is the one I am thinking of, those pumps won't do much good. The fumes alone have put men in the medical bay."

Now Besseker was beginning to grow impatient. "Tell me then Captain, is there nothing that can survive that toxic waste!?"

"Well nothing grows there Sir." The young Captain said. "But there are the Collicoids."

"Collicoids?" Major Besseker asked, taken aback. "What do those bugs want with toxic waste?"

"Food sir." The Captain began. "Our surveillance satellites have recorded them feeding on the waste. Apperantly, they've adapted to eat the mess."

"So how do I become a Collicoid?" Araxis asked, seeing this was the only option.

"Sir?" The Captain asked surprised.

Besseker held up a hand, to silence the younger officer. "No Captain, he's right. To get to the bottom of that pit, he'll need to become like the Collicoids. There must be a way to take on their resistance, so you can enter the vault. Where were these creatures created Captain?"

"I cannot say for certain." The Captain began. "But there was a research lab not far from here, that was overrun with the creatures, when the Balmorans abandoned it. But the Collicoids are vicious creatures. I've seen just one, tear apart an entire squad."

Araxsis gave a huff of laughter. "Well your squad had one thing in common with everyone else you sent in there. They weren't me."

"If you can get into that research lab and find out what the Balmorans did to the Collicoids, we'll see what we can do for you." Besseker said.

"Though it may not be much." The Captain said. "We're low on resources here. We've had to repair blasters with adhesive tape."

"You do what you can with what you have." Araxsis said. "I'll make a call to my master and have a few care packages delivered."

…

"That." Araxsis snarled to himself as he pulled himself out of the toxic sludge, and began to discard the borrowed diving gear. "Is the absolute _last_ time I ever do anything like that!

"Swimming in toxic waste? I can't imagine why you'd never want to do that again." Araxsis activated his lightsaber, having been caught off guard by the newcomer. The man to whom the young Sith cast his murderous glare to was a towering red and black-skinned Zabrak, with a heavy duty set of Sith armor covering his body. The Zabrak's lightsaber was a menacing looking weapon, though also fairly simple in design as two sharpened blades formed a combination of a cross guard, and a set of shade emitters.

"Shur'rek." Araxsis sighed, deactivating his lightsaber. "What brings you here?"

"Were you going to attack me Araxsis." Shur'rek asked, his arms now crossed and smirking in almost the same challenging way Araxsis did.

"I was thinking about it." The smaller Sith replied, as he rolled his lightsaber between his fingers.

"Do you really think you could challenge me?" Shur'rek asked, as he reached for his own lightsaber, but was halted by a blue-skinned Twi'lek half his size.

"Not to break up the bro-mance." She began, and tapped her wrist indicating they must have been on a timetable. "But we have a mission to complete here."

Shur'rek looked almost disappointed, but put his lightsaber back on his belt before turning his attention back to Araxsis. "We're hunting a Jedi who has incriminating evidence about my Master's spy network."

"Looks like you're about to say that you need some help." Araxsis began as a communicator on Shur'rek's armored glove beeped.

"Damn." Shur'rek said. "Jedi's at the spaceport. Quinn's men are boxing her in, but we have to move now."

"Anything that gets me out of this horrid toxic pit." Araxsis replied, before the two Sith's, the Twi'lek and Araxis' Dashade rushed to the spaceport. Imperial soldiers usured them through the blockade they had set up once they had reached their destination, and it was no time at all until they had caught up to the Jedi Shur'rek was tracking.

"You're too late Sith's." The Jedi said calmly. "I have already transmitted the data I've recovered to the Republic. Darth Baras' agents will have nowhere to hide once the Republic has my information."

"I'm afraid that will not be happening." An Imperial Lieutenant said rather confidently, as he strode past the two Sith's. "I've effectively blocked your transmission Jedi. The Republic knows nothing."

"Excellent work Lieutenant, I'm putting you up for a Captaincy. Now you have one last task Jedi." Shur'rek smirked evilly, as he activated his lightsaber.

"Hold on Shur'rek." Araxsis said, placing an arm across the larger Sith's chest. "This Jedi must have more information we could use against the Republic. It would be useful to see how much she can tell us."

The large brutish Sith thought for a moment, before nodding and deactivating his weapon. "You're right. Lieutenant Quinn, take this Jedi into custody."


	10. Chapter 10

Nar Shadaa to Averos seemed like a far shadier version of Coruscant. The difference in this case, is that while Coruscant was run by the Galactic Senate, Nar Shadaa was all Hutt territory. Averos had a nasty feeling about this place, made even worse by his current mission. A republic secret project that disgusted General Var Suthra, code named Power Guard. The Power Guard project was designed to create super human soldiers, with enough physical prowess to combat a Sith. The General explained to Averos that the project was put into place after the Sith sact the Jedi Temple, yet the Power Guard project took people off the streets and implanted them with heavy and extensive cybernetics. Something which disgusted the General, who pleaded with the young Jedi to let the project die, and destroy all the data on it once his mission and recovery of SIS agent Galen.

What scared the Jedi though, was that when he entered the Republic's black site on Nar Shadaa, was the report by the head of the Power Guard project. A Sith had attacked the building sight for the Power Guards, taken all the research data, and even worse Lieutenant Galen himself.

"We can't just sit around here!" Kira growled as she gripped her lightsaber. "We have to go find him!"

"I agree Kira, but try to keep calm." Averos replied, though he wasn't following his own advice. He was gripping his lightsaber so tightly, he was worried it would shatter. Combined with the fact that he was seeing through his brothers eyes at this very moment.

Araxsis had been forced to one knee, and was in a type of pain that was far too intense to describe. Anger surged through the Sith as he looked up into the smug face of an elder Sith, who had unmistakably let himself go.

"Can you feel that?" The Sith said triumphantly. "That is your link to the Force being severed at this very moment. Soon you'll be dead, and the cult will be under my fatherly leadership once again."

Averos snapped out of his brother's mind, with a slight gasp. Which drew the attention of Kira. "Hey are you alright? What happened Just now?"

"My brother is here." Averos said, as he shook his head trying to process what he had just seen.

"And how do you know that?" Kira asked frowning slightly. She had the feeling that he wasn't telling her everything about his brother.

"My brother and I share a Force Bond, yet he's not a Jedi."

"Wait, are you saying he's a Sith?" Kira asked slightly wide-eyed.

"Yes." Averos replied, as he was flashing between his sight, and his brother's.

"Does Master Orgus know about this? Does the council? I mean for all we know, he could be working alongside Darth Angral!"

"Calm down Kira." Averos said, shaking his head once again. "Araxsis was the one who lead us to Tarnis on Coruscant. He also warned me about Angral's assassin on Ord Mantell. And yes both Master Orgus and the Jedi Council know about this Force Bond."

"So what's happening right now? What's going on on his end?"

"Another Sith is attempting to sever Araxsis' link to the Force." Averos replied, taking a deep breath to steady himself.

"That's bad news." Kira said. "If his link to the Force goes, yours could go too."

"We can't really worry about this right now. Lieutenant Galen and Angral's agent take priority." Averos replied.

…

The young Jedi felt his fury boil over. The Sith working for Angral named Darth Sadic had not only taken people of Nar Shadaa off the streets, and turned them into Power Guard soldiers, he had also turned Lieutenant Galen into one of the Cybernetic abominations. It had been one of the most difficult battles of Averos' life, as Lieutenant Galen was incredibly strong due to his intensive albeit invasive cybernetics.

Now the Lieutenant was kneeling at the young Jedi's feet, suffering from horrendous wounds. Wounds that Averos had not inflicted upon him. Galen had resisted heavily against the cybernetic implant that put him under Sadic's control, but in the end was forced to do battle with Averos only to be defeated by the younger man. Though Galen had begged for Averos to kill him, the Jedi had refused to kill an unarmed man. Galen had therefore decided to fight his way through Sadic's base of heavily armored Power Guards, seeking a soldier's death. Which is where Averos had found the dying man.

"Galen, these wounds are extensive…" Kira breathed, horrified at what had happened to the Lieutenant.

"You two wouldn't give me the death I wanted…" Galen groaned, his voice marred by his new cybernetics. "I had to do what you refused me."

"I'm sorry Lieutenant." Averos said. "But you're not going to die today. I informed General Var Suthra, and he's sent an extensive medical squad to our location. They'll be able to remove your cybernetics, and you'll be back in Republic SIS before you know it."

"Why…?" Galen gasped. "Why not let me die…?"

"It's not the Jedi way to let something like this happen." Kira said, helping the wounded man to his feet, as the Republic medics arrived.

"Thank you… But be careful…" Galen wheezed. "Sadic… He's augmented himself… Turned himself into a Power Guard soldier."

"So the monster maker becomes a monster himself." Averos said gripping his lightsaber. "Rather ironic."

"Let's just end this guy." Kira growled.

"Agreed." Averos replied. "Let's end him."

Lieutenant Galen was not exaggerating. Darth Sadic had given himself incredibly extensive Power Guard augmentations. He now towered over the two young Jedi. And though his face was concealed by a mask, Averos just knew that the Sith was smirking. Nobody had time to activate their lightsabers, as all three felt an enormous surge in the Force moments before the door that Averos and Kira had just come through, was blasted apart. A large shape flew past the two young Jedi, hitting Sadic square in the chest, and sending him flying backwards into the opposite wall. Though whatever had hit Sadic, landed in a crumpled heap at Averos' feet. When Averos got a good look at what it was, his stomach jolted in surprise. It was the same overweight Sith that had attempted to sever Araxsis' link to the Force.

"None of you touch him." Araxsis snarled, as he stalked towards the overweight Sith, his blue bladed lightsaber humming menacingly. Averos simply stood there in shock, as his twin raised his blade and cut down the Sith who had attempted to sever his connection with the Force.

"Araxsis…" Averos said in shock.

"Hello brother." The young Sith replied, with his challenging smirk as he brushed his long dark hair out of his eyes.

"This is your brother?" Kira asked, clearly surprised at the incredible similarities.

"Now you know where Averos gets his good looks." Araxsis replied, still wearing his signature smirk.

"Traitor!" A voice marred by cybernetics roared. Darth Sadic had gotten back to his feet, and was glaring daggers at Araxsis. "I know your master boy, and I shall inform her of your betrayal!"

"It's going to be rather difficult for you to speak with Zash, if you're dead." Araxsis replied, activating his lightsaber.

"You've committed crimes so horrendous, you're unworthy of being taken into custody and tried by the Senate. The only thing you deserve is death." Averos growled, activating his own lightsaber, at the same time Kira activated hers.

Darth Sadic was still more than a match for the two young Jedi and the young Sith newcomer. Araxsis attacked Sadic first. Though averos preferred to use Form IV as an attacking style, Araxsis preferred Form II. And for a man as young as he was, Araxsis was quite proficient in Makashi. The blue blade of Araxsis' lightsaber flourished, as it came into contact with Sadic's. However, Sadic was the more experienced combatant, and was augmented by the Power Guard cybernetics. Araxsis may have had the momentary advantage, but when Sadic came back swinging, it was all the young Sith could do to block the incoming strikes, and he was incredibly lucky that he backflipped out of the way of a strike intending to bisect him.

As Araxsis backed away, Averos stepped in readying himself in Form III's opening stance. The Jedi had more luck, blocking and parrying Sadic's incoming strikes, but he was losing ground fast, and he needed to get either Araxsis or Kira into this fight. As he blocked a rather powerful overhead strike, Averos lashed out with the Force. Sadic sailed across the room, landing on his back and sending up small sparks along the floor where his armour scraped across it.

"He's far too strong." Averos panted.

"We'd need somebody else as powerful as he is." Araxsis replied, as Kira began fighting Sadic. It seemed as though Kira had a preference for Form VII, which used the opponent's own anger against them. Kira was the first to have sent Sadic backpeddeling, as his own aggressive feelings were now being used against him.

"Or maybe not." Averos began, but ate his words, as Kira was sent across the room when Sadic planted his boot into her abdomen. "We need help."

"My Dashade is on his way, but there's no way he'd get here in time." Araxsis replied, gripping his lightsaber.

"Alright then. Together?"

Araxsis looked at his twin for a split second, and nodded once. "Together."

The brothers launched themselves at Sadic, in a combined attack of Forms II and IV. Averos flipped over Sadic's strikes while delivering his own, as Araxsis parried Sadic's blade in order to launch his own attacks. Blade's of red and blue hummed and hissed, as they whirled about. The brothers were so in sync, almost as if they had fought together countless times before. Yet it was still not enough to bring Sadic down. Sadic's own blade caught the red and blue ones, as both Averos and Araxsis came down with similar vertical strikes. Despite the man's extensive cybernetic enhancements, the Force was still incredibly strong with him, and the brothers were sent flying back through the air. Coming to a stop close to Kira.

Sadic launched himself into the air intending for a killing blow, but was thrown back when Averos reached out and retaliated for what had happened just moments ago, by blasting him back with the Force. At the same as Averos struck with his Force Push, lightning arced from Araxsis' fingers. Sadic landed in a heap, and was actively struggling to get back to his feet. Araxsis' Force Lightning had shorted out most of Sadic's cybernetics.

"Khem." Araxsis panted, as the young Sith's Dashade had finally caught up to his master. "Use it."

"Of course Master." The Dashade growled, and produced the same cybernetic disruptor they had used against Darth Scotia. Sadic seized up the moment Khem activated the disruptor. Leaving him at the mercy of his now four enemies.

"Now's your chance brother." Araxsis said, his lightsaber humming in his right hand. "End him while you have the chance."

"It might not be the Jedi way." Kira began. "But I agree with your brother. He's way too dangerous to be left alive."

"You're both right. Jedi way or not, he has to die." Averos brought his red blade up, and Sadic's head rolled across the floor, when Averos delivered the killing blow.

"So in the end, sheer dumb luck saves the day?" Kira asked, clutching her right side. Sadic's boot strike had undoubtedly cracked if not broken several of her ribs.

"In the end, a win is a win." Araxsis said still panting, as his blue blade retracted.

"Yet what were you doing here brother?" Averos asked, as he retrieved a data pad that had somehow not been destroyed in their battle from Sadic's corpse. The data pad had all the information on the Power Guard project, and after sending a copy to the Republic medics who evacuated Galen, with the demand they destroy it after removing the Lieutenants cybernetics, Averos deleted everything on the data pad.

"A mission for my Master Darth Zash." Araxsis began, as he had no qualms about sharing the details of his mission with his brother. "She sent me here to retrieve some sort of artifact from that fat waste of a Sith." He pointed to the overweight Sith, who Araxsis had mercilessly ended.

"And while fighting him, he attempted to sever your link to the Force." Averos supplied.

"How did you know that?" Araxsis asked, before his twin tapped his temple with his right index finger, to indicate their Force Bond. "Of course, how could I forget. But yes, I retrieved the artifact for whatever ritual my Master is planning."

"Whatever this ritual is your Master is planning on performing, I don't like the sound of it." Kira said, wincing as her breathing began to hurt. Her ribs were definately broken.

"I don't like the sound of this ritual either." Araxsis replied, as he turned to leave. "But I have very little to go on at the moment. I only hope that when I do find out what Zash is planning, it isn't too late."

"Be safe brother." Averos called after his twin.

Araxsis stopped at the now destroyed doorway, to look over his shoulder at his twin. "May the Force be with you."


	11. Chapter 11

Araxsis' task was close to completion on Alderaan. He had one more artifact to collect, yet there was one last challenge for him to face. The Jedi Master Nomar Organa. The Elder Jedi scowled, his lightsaber already activated as the young Sith approached him.

"That was a dirty trick Sith." Nomar growled, as he pointed his blue colored lightsaber at the younger man. "My former betrothed may have fallen for that, but I will not."

Araxsis sighed in irritation, and pinched the bridge of his nose with his right thumb and index finger. "So you run from your betrothed again, just like you did a quarter of a century ago."

"I do what I must." Nomar replied. "And if that means lying to Rehana, then yes."

"You're absolutely pathetic." Araxsis spat.

"Attachment is forbidden to a Jedi." Nomar replied.

"Tell that to my brother." Araxsis said, his signature challenging smirk on his face once again.

"Ah yes, the promising apprentice of Master Orgus. I thought I heard rumors of him being attracted to Master Kiwiks' Padawan. I'll have to report this to the Jedi Council."

"I don't think so." Araxsis said activating his lightsaber. "If you won't agree to give me the key to the Elyseum, and go back to Rehana, I'm afraid I'll have to end you." The young Sith brought his blade up, then flourished it as he brought the lightsaber to his side. The Makashi salute.

"There is no emotion." Nomar began. "There is peace."

"Peace is a lie." Araxsis scoffed. "There is only passion."

The two then launched into a heated duel. The Jedi Master was an expert in Soresu, and gave no ground to Araxsis formidable prowess in Makashi. Both blue blades hissed menacingly as they clashed time and time again during the duel. Yet compared to the duel he had on Nar Shadaa with Sadic, this duel though far from child's play was far easier.

"The darkness cannot stand against the armies of the light." Nomar growled, as the two were now brought face to face in a saber lock.

"And yet you're going to fall." Araxsis replied, giving the Master Jedi his challenging smirk. As the saber lock broke, Nomar attempted an overhead strike. Araxsis retaliated, by bring his own lightsaber up in a nonchalant manner. The parry was rather light, but effective enough to deflect Nomar's blade away. The young Sith did not miss his opportunity. He brought his lightsaber up once again, and severed Nomar's sword arm. Howling in pain, Nomar dropped to his knees clutching the stump that was his right arm.

"You think you've won Sith?" Nomar groaned through gritted teeth.

"You've lost the duel." Araxsis said, stepping past the Jedi and taking his Elyseum key. "You've been disarmed, and I've just claimed your key. There's nothing you can do to stop me. I believe your Jedi code states 'There is no death, there is only the Force'. Our code states 'the Force shall set us free'."

Araxsis raised his right hand to shoulder height. The Force surged as Araxsis turned his right wrist, and Nomar's neck snapped in the same direction the young Sith had turned his hand. "Well you're free now you coward. Though I think death was far too good to you."

The young Sith strode into the large vault, heading for where House Organa kept their treasures. Of course he didn't count on it being at the very back of the vault, yet once he had the final artifact his Master had sent him to collect, the young Sith believed that the long trek into this place was well worth it. As he exited House Organa's section of the Elyseum, he stopped in his tracks. He had almost forgotten about the second vault key he had been given. The key into House Thul's vault.

"Well I'm not passing up the opportunity to loot their treasures either." Araxsis said, smirking to himself. Though it took him longer than he had thought possible to find Thul's vault than it took to find the Organa's. The young Sith thought it had something to do with House Thul being driven off of Alderan when the war began years ago. Yet the young Sith did find the vault in question, and marveled at all the treasures within. Though he paused, after taking several steps inside the vault. The young Sith had no intention of robbing House Thul blind. Not after how helpful Elana Thul had been to him since his arrival on Alderaan. He decided on helping himself to something while small, would hold value to a Sith.

Araxsis searched up and down the vault, for anything of value that would be useful for someone like him. He must have spent hours in said vault searching for a treasure worthy of him. Then he found something in a far corner of the large vault. Two somethings, that had incredible value for him. A set of lightsaber crystals of incredible rarity. One white as the snow that completely covered Hoth, the other as black as the night sky. Araxsis decided that he would take these as his reward for assisting House Thul. He'd keep the black crystal for himself, and send the white crystal to his brother.

"Andronikos." Araxsis said into the small com device on his armored glove. "I'm ready for pickup."

"About time." Andronikos replied, over the channel. "I'm on my way."

Araxsis liked this man. He had picked him up not too long ago on the desert planet of Tattoine. Andronikos was a space pirate, who had been betrayed by a former member of his crew, had his best equipment stolen, and was left to die in the vast deserts of the wasteland planet. The reason that he was now a part of the Sith's crew, was because the space pirate had the artifact Araxsis was looking for, and had made a deal with the man. If Aaraxsis helped Andronikos hunt down and kill his mutinous crew mate, the artifact he was looking for was his. Araxsis had obviously agreed, though the young Sith had felt as though Andronikos' revenge was a bit like overkill. Then again how could two dozen blaster shots to the face not be considered overkill? _Especially_ when he was already dead.

Araxsis put these thoughts aside, as the _Nightingale_ touched down a few yards away from him. The young Sith strode up the ramp, and as it hissed shut he felt a shudder in the Force. When he turned around he came face to semi transparent face with the spirit of his ancestor.

" _You've done well flesh of my flesh."_ The Force spirit said, as he strode past his decendant, and indicating he should walk with him. " _I have another gift for you now. You've already found my old helmet, and now I have found my old lightsaber. Before I was betrayed by Tulak hord, I left my weapon in the care of a man Eskalas on Nar Shadaa. His descendants still possess the weapon. Now go to Nar Sadaa and claim your inheritance."_

As the spirit of Kallig vanished, Araxsis headed towards the bridge of his ship and seated himself in the co-pilot seat next to Andronikos.

"So guess we're going back to Dromund Kaas right?" The pirate asked, as Araxsis sat down.

"No." Araxsis began shaking his head. "No we're making a pit stop on Nar Shadaa first."

"Mind if I ask why?" Andronikos asked, a slightly confused look on his face.

"It's a small matter of inheritance." Araxsis said. "I told you that my ancestor sometimes appears to me?" Andronikos nodded. "Well he just appeared before me just now. Apparently he's found his old lightsaber on Nar Shadaa."

"Alright then, Nar Shadaa it is."

…

Araxsis did not know weather to be amused, or irritated. He had made contact with the last living member of the Eskalas family, only to find out that her father had lost the lightsaber while gambling everything he had with a known cheater. Needless to say, the man had lost everything lightsaber included. Now he was dead, and that left his daughter in charge of his debts. While the Eskalas girl, Araxis believed her name to be Mira, did not have the lightsaber that the Sith was looking for, Mira was the only one who could open it. The case the lightsaber was locked in, had a biometric lock that only a member of the Eskalas family could open.

"Alright then." Araxsis sighed, as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Who is the man who has the lightsaber now, and what is his name?"

"His name is Gil Rosen." Mira replied. "Just be careful, I know you're a Sith but Rosen hires the toughest mercenaries on Nar Shadaa."

"Just wait here." Araxsis replied, as he began walking away. "After what I've been through, a few mercenaries aren't going to be a problem."

It didn't take long for Araxsis to find Rosen. He was in a wealthier and more respected part of Nar Shadaa. Yet respected was a rather loose term on this planet. That aside, Mira had not been lying about Rosen hiring some rather tough looking mercenaries. Though the last time he was on Nar Shadaa, Araxsis and Averos had faced off against that cybernetic abomination that Darth Sadic had turned himself into. A few lowly mercenaries were not going to be a problem.

"Bad news for you Sith." Rosen sneered. "I heard all about your talk with the Eskalas girl. So since I know what you're after, you're gonna listen to me."

Araxsis rolled his bright silver eyes, yet decided to indulge Rosen for the time being. "Go on but make it quick."

"I give you the lightsaber, and you come work for me as my personal bodyguard." Rosen said, still sneering. "That or you pay me three million credits."

"How about I turn you inside out." Araxsis snarled. Lightning arced from the young Sith's fingers, making Rosen roar in agony as Araxsis shocked him.

"That's it! Boys kill the Sith!" Rosen screamed after recovering from being shocked.

"No way boss." One of the mercenaries said. "You can't pay me enough to fight a Sith. Come on boys, let's leave while we still have our hides."

"Smartest decision you've made all day." Araxsis said, as the mercenaries left.

"Lousy bunch of no good … Alright Sith, new deal. I give you the lightsaber, and in return you let me leave with my life."

"You give me the lightsaber, you pay _me_ three million credits, _and_ you clear Mira's debts." Araxsis said, before shocking Rosen again.

"Alright you got a deal." Rosen groaned.

Mira was right where Araxsis had left her, though she was pacing back and forth high on nerves. She almost jumped out of her skin when Araxsis approached her. "In the name of! Don't sneak up on a girl like that!"

Araxsis had to suppress a laugh. "I am sorry, but I have the lightsaber case from Rosen."

"Right then." Mira said as she took the small rectangular box. "This should only take a second … There we go."

Araxsis nodded in appreciation as he marveled at his ancestor's lightsaber. The hilt was longer than most other standard lightsaber hilts, and had a slight curve to it. Perfect for those who preferred to practice Makashi. It was made of some sort of black metal, but had a highly polished electrum finish, and ended with a decorative shade emitter.

"Wow, that's one hell of a lightsaber." Mira said as she too marveled at the weapon her family had been tasked to watch over.

"You can say that again." Araxsis agreed, then remembered the deal he had forced Rosen to make. "And I believe it's time you made a fresh start somewhere else."

"What are you talking about?" Mira asked clearly confused. "I'm still in debt to Rosen."

"Not anymore." Araxsis replied. "I shall we say persuaded Rosen to clear your debt. And there's also this." Araxsis handed her a data pad that had the three million credits on it. "Another little present from Rosen I persuaded to give to me. Consider it a payment for a job well done."

…

Once back on the _Nightingale_ , the holo panel flickered to life when the young Sith stepped in front of it to reveal his Master. Zash smiled that overly sweet smile, that put Araxsis off, as she gazed down at her apprentice.

"Wonderful work in collecting all the artifacts apprentice." Zash said, still smiling. "You've done so well in completing your mission. Unfortunately I have very little time to talk, as I'm busy preparing the ritual. Meet me in the Dark Temple where you pacified the spirit, and we'll talk more there. Though due to the sensitive nature of this ritual, I would prefer if you didn't bring your pirate companion."

"No time to talk." Araxsis scoffed as Zash's hologram flickered out. "I think it's time I looked at that holocron Skotia gave to me."


	12. Chapter 12

Araxsis rolled Kallig's helmet in between his hands, as he pondered what his next move. The holocron that Skotia had given him had detailed everything that Zash was planning. The artifacts of Tulak Hord that he had been sent all over the galaxy to retrieve, were key in the ritual that Zash was using in order to steal _his_ body. The young Sith was angry, yet not at Zash. He was angered at himself for not looking into the nature of what this ritual of his Master's detailed.

Araxsis now he had a choice. He could go to a member of the Dark Council. Someone like Thanaton could put a stop to his Master's plan. Or he could deal with Zash himself, though that would mean playing right into her hands. Yet who was the one fighting all over the Galaxy, while the other sat in comfortable decadence? Who was the one gathering powerful allies, and strengthening their power in the Force? It was him. He, Araxsis was the one doing all the work and growing ever stronger, while Zash sat around on Dromund Kaas doing nothing.

"So what's the plan?" Andronikos asked, as he walked up to the young Sith.

"Zash doesn't want you in that temple." Araxsis began. "But I do. So you'll be going with Khem and I, just not into the tomb."

"If I'm not going into the tomb, why am I going into the temple?" Andronikos asked, his brows knitted together.

"There's a nice little overlook just before you enter the tomb." Araxsis began, as a sniper rifle flew across the room, into Araxsis' outstretched hand. "You'll be up there with this. If Zash does anything suspicious before I engage her, shoot her in the head."

"That I can do." Andronikos replied smiling as he took the rifle. "We've almost reached Dromund Kaas, so I'd get yourself ready."

"Ah, but that's the thing." Araxsis said, as he placed Kallig's helmet over his head. When he spoke next, his voice was that same half whisper that Kallig's spirit always spoke in. "I'm _always_ ready."

As the _Nightingale_ touched down outside the Dark Temple, Araxsis couldn't help but feel a small sense of dread wash over him. He was about to go in there and face off against his Master. But it had to be done, as it was either he killed Zash or Zash stole his body through this ritual she was planning. He gripped his lightsaber tightly, and slowly made his way into the tomb. He walked the familiar path towards Kallig's tomb, Andronikos splitting off from him and Khem to take his position on the overlook that gave the pirate a perfect view of the tomb.

Zash was easy enough to find. She was the only person in Kallig's tomb when Araxsis entered. She was facing away from him. Staring at Kallig's stone coffin, though despite knowing what she was attempting to do, he did wonder why she kept her hood up.

"Such marvelous power radiates from you now." Zash said, still keeping her back turned to Araxsis. "Clear, strong, you have truly come into your own."

"A Sith follows his heart." Araxsis replied.

"Yes indeed. 'There is only passion'." Zash began pacing as she spoke. "But do not forget: 'through passion I gain strength. Through strength, power. Through power, victory. And through victory my chains are broken'."

"'The Force shall set me free'." Araxsis finished.

"Yes apprentice. Though let's not get ahead of ourselves, as there is still the ritual to undergo. And I warn you, it may prove a trying experience. But once it's done, you will be truly powerful, truly great."

"If by powerful you mean dead." Araxsis snarled.

"Apprentice, where did you ever get an idea like that?" Zash asked in a tone that positively oozed mock surprise, though she still kept her back turned to him. "When have I ever led you astray?"

 _This entire mission was leading me astray!_ The young Sith thought viciously, as Zash turned to face him.

"The truth is, I've not been entirely honest with you. I wish I could have been, but the timing was not right." Zash said, before she removed her hood. What was under it, made Araxsis step back in shock. Zash's hair was now a dark grey, where before it was blonde. Her once youthful face was now stretched, so she resembled more of a walking skeleton than anything else.

"Wow, you make rodians look kissable." Araxsis scoffed.

"Listen to me apprentice." Zash began. "Various Force rituals have allowed me to keep my youthful appearance, and some of my vitality. But life fades. I'm dying apprentice. My intelect, my spirit, my will are as lively as ever. But this body is dying."

"A shame really." Araxsis began, as he grasped his lightsaber. "A real shame that you can't simply order a new one."

"Oh but don't you see? That's exactly what I've-" Zash never finished her sentence. Araxsis had activated his lightsaber, and swung at his Master's head who barely got out of the way of the swing. He followed up with a diagonal swing with the lightsaber he had taken when he killed Skotia. Again Zash barely got out of the way of this swing, and to her lightsaber.

For what seemed like an eternity, the two Sith's starred at each other. The only sound came from the three humming lightsabers, and Khem's vibro-blade. Araxsis then brought both of his lightsabers up, and down with a flourish in a double Makashi Salute. The younger Sith felt the Force surge, as Zash struck out. Though her push with the Force was not directed at Araxsis, but at his Dashade who was sent flying across the large tomb.

When Araxsis was distracted due to Zash's Force strike, that's when the elder Sith struck. She aimed a stab at her apprentice's sword arm, and it was only dumb luck that he sidestepped and parried the strike with the lightsaber in his off hand in time to keep his right arm. The two Sith's ended up back to back, and Zash struck again in an attempt to bisect him. Araxsis brought both blades up to defend himself, and ended up catching Zash's lightsaber in both of his. Araxsis then brought his blades up in a wide arc, going from right to left, and taking Zash's blade with both of his.

Araxsis disengaged his blue lightsaber from the saber lock, and brought it up once more. This time severing the upper portion of Zash's weapon. Now it was his turn to strike. Bringing both blades up, his arms crossed across his chest, and both lightsabers tucked under opposite arms, Araxsis intended to decapitate Zash. Yet despite her body being near death, Zash was still agile enough to duck under her apprentice's strike.

"You won't stop this ritual from happening!" Zash hissed, before striking out with the Force once again. The push caught Araxsis in the chest, and sent him hurling back into Kallig's stone coffin, knocking him out cold.

Araxsis' vision was incredibly blurry when he regained consciousness. Though his skull was aching from a splitting headache. He shakily made his way to his feet, not feeling any different from before he was rendered unconscious.

"Apprentice what have you done to me!?" Zash's voice cried out. Araxsis whirled around, calling both of his lightsabers to his hands with the Force, and activating them the moment they touched his hands. Though he was surprised to find Khem standing in front of him instead of Zash, whose body was lying in a heap several yards away. "Why couldn't you have stayed still for a moment longer!? Why couldn't you have called your monster off!?"

Araxsis' silver eyes widened in shock, when he heard Zash's voice come from Khem's mouth. It seemed her ritual had backfired drastically. Khem must have stepped in, and taken Araxsis' place. Zash's consciousness must have been transferred to Khem instead of Araxsis.

"Five years!" Zash's voice cried out. "Five years! Finding the right person, training them, locating the artifacts! All ruined!"

"Well that's your problem." Araxsis shrugged, as he deactivated his lightsabers. "Yet you never took Khem's loyalty to me into equation. Now, you have a new problem. Since Khem is bonded to me, that means _you_ are as well."

"That bond." Zash's voice snarled. "That damned bond! How can this be possible!? How can your will be stronger than my own!?"

Araxsis chuckled, and crossed his arms. "This is what you call a classic reversal of fortune."

Khem's body seized up for a moment, as if there was an internal battle going on. A moment later, the Dashade straightened up, and Araxsis had a feeling that his Force eating assassin was back in control of his body.

"Is that you my morose monster?" Araxsis asked, his arms still crossed.

"It is master." Khem growled in his ancient dialect. "Yet what happened? It seemed though I was in the voice of your master."

" _Think about it flesh of my flesh."_ Kallig's spirit said as he appeared before his descendant. " _Zash claimed to have wanted to steal your body for herself, and just now spoke to you through the Dashade. And protest all you like Khem Val, servant of Tulak Hord. However your ancient master's artifact has been turned against you. And through some strange and miraculous trick, neither of you are in full control."_

"This is some sort of dream right?" The young Sith asked. "I'm still unconscious, and this is all a dream."

" _The Force is complex. A mystery. There are none who understand it completely. Be content in your victory flesh of my flesh. The great danger that I had feared has passed. Your rise to glory complete. I don't know wether we will chance to meet again on this side of death, but I am at peace. I came to say goodbye, and good luck. You are lord Kallig now. It was a glorious name once. Use it well."_

Kallig's spirit vanished, as Andronikos raced up to the two of them. "What the hell was all that about!? I saw you hit the coffin, your Dashade knock Zash to the ground, and the next thing I know you're talking to a ghost!"

"It's incredibly complicated." Araxsis began. "The simple version is that Zash and Khem are sharing the same body, and that ghost was my ancestor I told you about. He had one final gift for me. His name. My new title is now Lord Kallig."

…

Araxsis now Kallig strode into the chambers that were once Zash's, and Skotia's before they were hers. As he approached the large desk, the holo panel on it hummed to life. The same elderly Sith who had confronted Zash in the cantina after Kallig had killed Skotia, appeared slightly above the holo panel.

"Darth Thanaton." The elderly Sith said by means of introduction. "I don't believe we've met."

"Though I think I've seen you before." Kallig replied, still wearing his ancestors helmet.

"Yes, when I contacted your master while she was in the Nexus room Cantina just shortly after Skotia's death. If you'll be taking up Zash's work, we'll need to get to know each other. Meet me in the tomb of Darth Androu just outside of Kaas City."

"I don't like this one bit." Andronikos said as the hologram of Thanaton vanished. "It could be a trap."

"Oh it's a trap." Kallig replied nodding. "Get back to the ship Andronikos. We may have to get out of here in a hurry."

"Just watch your back." Andronikos said, as he left to prep the _Nightingale_ , and Kallig and Khem went to go meet with Thanaton.

"Thank you for meeting me here." Thanaton said when Kallig finally approached the elder Sith outside the large tomb. "Respect for one's superiors is the mark of a good Sith. Though Zash would have disagreed with me. _Did_ disagree with me passionately on point. But then Zash never respected tradishion."

Behind his mask, Kallig rolled his eyes. "Did you bring me here just to discuss philosophy?"

"Philosophy gives order to the delicately structured chaos of our Empire." Thanaton replied. "Tradishion, principles, history. The threads that compose our society. Zash refused to acknowledge how one little tug could ruin the whole tapestry. Your work was sloppy, brazen even. But the news of her death was sweet."

"I did what I could to clean up the blood stains." Kallig said shrugging.

"I speak in all seriousness." Thanaton said scowling. "Too many people saw you enter the Dark Temple. I trust you'll be more careful in the future. Nevertheless we're here to talk about you not Zash. You have demonstrated remarkable ability. Though I am a stricter master than Zash, you'll find that to loyal followers of our tradishions, I am not ungenerous."

"So if I agree to your every whim, you might not kill me?" Kallig scoffed, as his right hand lightly twitched. As if it yearned to go for his lightsaber.

"Suspicion can be a form of wisdom." Thanaton began. "As long as it doesn't lead to disrespect. Now I wish to see how you work. This tomb belonged to Darth Androu, a Sith scholar and alchemist. I am interested in his last writings which are located in the innermost chambers of this tomb. They were buried with him, and if you recover them for me, we can discuss your place within my power structure."

 _Oh this man is far too overconfident._ Kallig thought as he strode past Thanaton, and headed deeper into the tomb of Darth Androu, though he felt as if whatever game Thanaton was playing at, it was going to end badly for him. Kallig flung an arm out to stop Khem from entering the inner tomb, as he had a very bad feeling about this particular tomb.

"Look around." Kallig said, pointing to the skeletons scattered around the tomb. "Thanaton sent us in here to die."

" _Very perceptive flesh of my flesh."_ Kallig's spirit once again appeared before his descendant. " _Yes, this is where Thanaton sends his enemies. Had you entered, you would have been destroyed by the vengeful spirit of Darth Androu. Yet I know of a way you can overcome Androu's spirit. Far deeper into this tomb you will find yet another Force spirit. The spirit of Darth Ergast knows a ritual that will allow you to bind a Force spirit to you. Go to Ergast and learn this ritual. Then return here to face the vengeful spirit of Darth Androu."_

"Things just keep getting better and better." Kallig remarked, as his ancestor's spirit vanished.

The entrance to Ergast's tomb was blocked with remnants of the crumbling tomb, but that obstacle did not last longer than it took Kallig to lay eyes on it, before he blasted the obstruction away with the Force. Ergast's spirit seemed to be waiting for him, as the ghost smiled at the young Sith as he approached.

" _Welcome descendant of Kallig."_ Ergast's spirit said still smiling. " _Tell me what is it you seek?"_

"I seek the ritual that allows me to bind the dead." Kallig replied.

" _Very well. In this ritual you will learn to bind both life and death in what is known as the Force Walk."_

"I will learn if you will teach me." Kallig replied.

" _I will teach you this ritual, yet note the bones that lay around you. Not everyone is able to master the ritual of Force Walking. But if you are willing, then drink from the cup before you. It is poison, but it will not kill you."_

 _Always a catch._ Kallig thought to himself, as he removed his helmet. After placing it on the floor of the tomb next to the stone pedestal that the poison cup rested on, Kallig lifted the cup in both hands, and drank from it deeply.

" _Very good child of Kallig."_ Ergast's spirit said. " _Now the poison will take effect quickly. Once it does, we can begin."_

Ergast's spirit was not lying. The poison acted quickly, and rendered Kallig unconscious. And during the young Sith's poison induced coma dream, Ergast's spirit guided and taught the Sith in the nature of the Force Walk ritual.

" _Very good child of Kallig."_ Ergast's spirit said inside Kallig's mind. " _There is one last test for you to complete. Bind me, and you will wake. Fail to do so, and you will die."_

"You'll find that I don't fail." Kallig replied, and a massive surge of energy flooded through his body. The normal bright silver of Kallig's eyes turned a vivid and bright poisonous purple. At the same, Ergast's eyes glowed with the same light as the younger Sith's, before the spirit vanished. When Kallig next opened his eyes, he was lying on his side on the floor of Ergast's tomb. He had succeeded in binding the spirit to him. Now it was time to set his sites on Darth Androu's spirit.

" _Venom toothed vipers, always slithering slithering. Up the walls along the floors."_ Kallig heard an incredibly angered voice come from all around him as he entered Darth Androu's tomb. As he stepped up to the large stone coffin at the far end of the tomb, Androu's spirit revealed itself.

" _Venom toothed viper."_ Androu's spirit hissed.

Kallig struck out with the Force, his eyes behind his helmet that he had placed back over his head upon waking, were once again that bright poisonous purple. Androu's spirit staggered back, the same a living person would after having received an electric shock.

" _What did you!? Wait… Wait. Yes I've heard of this, the ritual of Force Walk. I won't be so easy to bind little snake, and I won't go willingly."_

"This isn't a permanent deal." Kallig replied. "You'll be freed when my foe has been killed."

" _Yes, I sense the truth of your words little snake. Very well, I will lend you my power to help you destroy your enemy."_

Kallig's eyes glowed that same bright poisonous purple once again, before Androu's spirit was lifted off its feet, vanishing moments later. Kallig shook his head several times, feeling the power from the two spirits he had bound fill him with their power. With this newfound power, Kallig believed that it was time to confront Thanaton for his deception. His boots echoed around the now empty tomb, as Kallig walked out of the deserted place, heading for the entrance.

The Elderly Sith seemed quite surprised to see the younger return. Even more so when he was handed the last writings of Darth Androu. "You've put me in a difficult position. When Zash disobeyed me, tradishion demanded that she be killed, and her power base destroyed. Believe me when I say that I wish you had stayed in that tomb. It will pain me to watch you die."

Kallig growled, and rolled his eyes behind his mask. "Spare me the false tears. I'm ready to fight you."

Thanaton scoffed. "You do not have the strength, nor the authority to defeat me." The elder Sith lashed out with a powerful blast of lightning, yet Kallig was ready. The Force wrapped itself around the young Sith, as his eyes glowed the now familiar poisonous purple.

"Astonishing. I was not prepared for someone as reckless as you to have prepared such a defense. Unfortunately for you, I am older and wiser, and have studied in rituals you can't even imagine."

The pain Kallig experienced next was indescribable, and so intense that it threw Kallig from his mind all the way across the galaxy, and into the mind of his twin brother.

 _Averos had gone numb. He could not take his eyes off of the large holo panel in front of him. The device displayed Darth Angral having been victorious over Master Orgus, who had been reduced to one knee._

" _You like the rest of the Jedi have gone soft." Angral gloated, as he strode around Orgus._

" _Do what you will Angral. My pupil will succeed where I have failed." Orgus panted. "There is no death. There is only the Force."_

" _If that is true." Angral hissed. "Then where is my son!?"_

 _With those words, the Sith activated his lightsaber, and impaled Orgus from behind. Though he knew he was seeing through his brother's eyes, Kallig could not tell who it was between them, that had cried out in anguish upon witnessing the death of the Jedi Master._


	13. Chapter 13

_Through the pain that Araxsis had felt from Thanaton's powerful Force attack, the younger Sith's consciousness flew across the galaxy until he saw what his brother saw, and felt what he felt._

Averos was in horrible pain. He'd just witnessed the brutal and humiliating death of his Master. He felt an overwhelming anger begin to take him over, an anger that seemed familiar yet foreign, as if it had been there all along. It was not his brother's anger, as Araxsis drew power from his anger, his was a controlled rage. This feeling of anger was raw and unchecked, it was his own.

Averos in his anger, had not realised until it had happened, but his lightsaber was clashing against the lightsaber of Angral's Sith agent. His enemies blade was smoking at the hilt, as Averos had sliced the once double-bladed lightsaber in half just before the holo of Angral killing Master Orgus flickered to life.

The Sith hissed in surprise, and disengaged the saber lock. Averos had looked up at the agent sent by Angral with murder in his eyes. Yet it was not the murderous glare that both surprised and frightened the agent, it was the eyes of the young Jedi. While they were a bright silver when their duel began, they had changed when Angral had killed Master Orgus. Now they were the angry vivid yellow that was better associated with the Sith. "So there is a touch of the Dark Side within you."

" _And even though we share a Force Bond, I did not know you had this much anger inside of you." Averos whirled about when he saw his twin brother standing several paces away. Araxsis was once again transparant like a hologram, when he appeared before his twin._

" _Araxsis, what are you doing here?" Averos asked clearly shocked._

" _You felt it." Araxsis began in an almost nonchalant way. "You felt the pain I was experiencing, the moment I felt your pain of losing your Master."_

 _Averos nodded. "You were being attacked by a very powerful Sith. More powerful than Angral. What he did nearly killed you."_

" _Nearly, yet I hold to life." Araxsis countered. "But only just." The young Sith held up his thumb and forefinger, only a small space separating the two fingers from touching._

" _And yet you seem so relaxed brother." Averos said crossing his arms across his chest._

" _Where you are, time, pain, and death are irrelevant." Both the young Jedi and Sith whirled about when the spirit of Kallig spoke, then appeared seemingly out of thin air._

" _What are you doing here?" Araxsis asked, mirroring his twins action of crossing his arms over his chest. "And what do you mean by things being irrelevant wherever it is we are."_

" _You are in the space between spaces flesh of my flesh. The space between life and death. Before you came here, the both of you were in terrible pain, and one of you was upon the brink of death for the second time today. I speak to you now to say that you are at a crossroads. You may pass on and join the Force. Or you may return, and continue your paths of conquest and domination."_

" _The Jedi do not wage wars of conquest and domination." Averos argued. "Such traits are a path to the Dark Side."_

" _So your masters teach you flesh of my flesh." Kallig's spirit countered. "Yet you yourself nor your beloved Padawan are pure. The both of you are touched in one way or another by the Dark side. The Padawan you hold feelings for is a child of the Emperor, though you knew that and are unperturbed by it. Your mother was a Sith, like you she was blood of my blood, and flesh of my flesh. Like your twin, you are a descendant of Kallig. The Dark Side of the Force is in your blood, so you will have to make peace with it. The Dark Side of the Force is not something to be feared flesh of my flesh. Think of it as a way to better understand the Force in its entirety. If you wish to fully understand the natures and mysteries of the Force, you must understand how both spectrums work."_

 _Kallig's spirit began to pace around the twins, as he continued to speak. "The Jedi fear what they do not understand. When one side wages war against another it is a war of conquest and domination. The two of you are currently caught up in a war of conquest and domination. Both of you seek to unravel mysteries of the Force, and to do that you will have to conquer and dominate. Look to your twin Averos, he seeks mastery over the Force to conquer the enemy that has attempted to kill him. To do that he has bound old Sith spirits to him, adding their power to his own. You both know this and have felt this. The raw anger that has built within you, that you have released is a byproduct of your twins quest to conquer his foe. You seek revenge at its most basic level. You seek to dominate the Sith who works for the one who has killed your Master, and then you wish to seek your Master's killer and conquer him."_

" _How could you possibly know that? Any of that?" Averos asked incredulously._

" _In this space, everything is shared flesh of my flesh." Kallig responded in his same calm tone. "The two of you know what the other thinks and feels, and as the both of you are my descendants, I know what the both of you feel."_

" _Then what are we to do now?" Araxsis asked, his arms still crossed over his chest._

" _As I stated earlier, you may either pass on, or return." Kallig said. The spirit of the ancient Sith stopped walking in circles around the two brothers, and turned to face them. "The choice is up to you, I cannot make it for you flesh of my flesh."_

 _Neither Averos nor Araxsis felt like they were ready to pass on. They knew they still had work to do, and fights to win._

" _So be it then flesh of my flesh." Kallig's spirit said, before he vanished._

 _Once the ancient Sith vanished, Araxsis turned to his Jedi brother. "I will stay with you before returning to my body. You need someone to show you how to control that burning anger inside of you."_

 _Averos nodded. "Conquer and dominate?"_

" _Conquer and dominate." Araxsis responded, smirking behind the helmet that once belonged to Kallig._

"So there is a touch of the Dark Side within you." The Sith snarled, as Averos stood. The Jedi's eyes were still the vivid angry yellow associated with the Dark Side of the Force. He brought his red hued lightsaber in front of his face, and for a moment with Averos' face being divided in the harsh red hue of his lightsaber, the Sith thought he saw two people staring at him with an intent to kill.

"It matters not. Your Master is dead, and soon you will be too." The Sith lunged forward, only to be blasted back by a powerful surge of Force Lightning. "What was that!?"

Averos' response was to launch into a flurry of Form IV strikes. The Sith was backpedaling fast, yes the young Jedi's raw anger made him strong, yet he had faced raw anger before, and those Jedi's had been easily cut down. His anger was controlled and mastered long ago, and facing Jedi's who had given into their aggressive feelings was nothing new. Yet _this_ Jedi. There was something different about him, something different about is anger. It was still raw yes, however the Jedi moved and struck out as if his anger was controlled the same way a well experienced Siths would be.

The Sith agent leapt away from Averos, and onto a catwalk. He had to create some separation from this Jedi as he was incredibly dangerous. Deciding to tuck tail and run, the Sith agent turned on his heel, and began to retreat. Right up until Averos reached out with the Force, and ripped the catwalk from where it was secured to the ceiling. It fell to the floor with a resounding crash, and the Sith agent came with it.

Reaching out with the Force once again, Averos pulled the Sith towards him. The young Jedi stepped out of the way, so that the agent's body flew past him and hit the holo panel which flickered to life. A fresh spike of anger shot through the young Jedi when Angral appeared on the holo panel once again.

Aboard his ship, Angral scowled at the hologram of Orgus' apprentice. "What is the meaning of this?" Angral hissed, as Averos' hologram approached the crumpled but still very much alive body of his agent.

"An eye for an eye Angral." Averos' hologram growled to the elder man, before the Jedi raised his blade, and sent the head of Angral's agent tumbling across the floor. "I've taken your son, I've killed your agents. Now I'm coming for you. And make no mistake, when I find you, I will kill you."

With that, Averos swiped his lightsaber down once again. Angral's furious scream was cut short when the holo panel died. There was a deep gash in it from where Averos had sliced into it.


	14. Chapter 14

Averos sat in front of the holo panel aboard the _Falcon_ , having made it back to his ship several hours ago. Kira had sustained several serious injuries during their battle against Angral's agent, and would require medical treatment more sophisticated than what could be offered currently aboard the _Falcon_. The unfortunate part of that, was that all major Republic ships were en route to Euphrades. Angral's ship had used the farming planet as an unwilling test subject for the Desolator superweapon. The Desolator had ignited Euphrades' atmosphere, nearly destroying the planet, and leaving only a handful of survivors. Averos had arrived just as Angral had made the jump to hyperspace. Though angered that he had missed an opportunity to confront the Sith and Avenge his Jedi Master, Averos had taken comfort in the fact that he'd helped anyone who was still trapped on Euphrades.

 _Angral still got away._ Averos thought bitterly, the fingers of his right hand curling into a fist. What if that had been his only chance? Had he had missed his one opportunity to avenge Master Orgus?

" _Remember, the Force will be with you always."_ Averos stood and spun about so quickly, he nearly lost his footing. That was Master Orgus' voice, but the way those words were spoken, it seemed to come from all around much like when his Sith ancestor Kallig had spoken when anger had overtaken him on Alderan.

"Master Orgus?" Averos asked in a mix of excitement and astonishment, but spoken so that his question was barely above a whisper.

The young Jedi nearly fell over in shock when the spirit of his recently fallen Master appeared in front of him. " _You look like you've seen a ghost."_

"It would not be the first time today." Avero's response was almost automatic, but was not without a tone of astonished humor.

" _Come my friend, we have much to discuss."_ Orgus' spirit sat at one of the seats that surrounded the large holo panel, indicating Averos should do the same, which he did moments later, though still shocked to see the Force spirit of his Master.

"How is this even possible?" Averos asked, in the same astonished tone.

" _When Angral struck me down on his ship, I didn't just become one with the Force, I transcended it becoming more powerful than ever."_ Averos seemed puzzled by his Master's words, so Orgus continued on. " _You see, when a Jedi knows he's nearing the end of his life, weather it's because of old age, or by an enemy in combat, they can give themselves over to the Force. When that happens, they merge completely with the Force. Some Jedi even chose to return to give guidance to those closest to them before completely passing on."_

"Is that what you're here to do now Master?" Averos asked shifting slightly in his seat.

" _It is indeed why I'm here."_ Orgus replied. " _You want to pursue Angral in order to have him answer for killing me. I'm not here to tell you that you shouldn't go after him, I'm here to tell you not to let your anger for him urge you to kill him."_

"But I've already told Angral that I would kill him." Averos replied. A guilty knot was beginning to twist itself inside of him, as he admitted what he had said to his Master's killer.

" _Oh I know what you said."_ Orgus began. " _What I mean is this; if you strike Angral down in anger, you'll be closer in nature to your brother."_

"There are more similarities between Araxsis and myself than I thought." Averos said.

" _And his yearning for power is beginning to affect you."_ Orgus replied.

"That anger was already within me though Master." Averos countered.

" _Yet it was your twin's hunger to defeat his enemy that brought that anger of yours to the surface."_ Orgus said. " _Your Force bond with your brother is far more powerful than we had thought. It seems that there is a bit of a bleeding effect, in that whatever one of you does will affect the other."_

Averos was silent for a while, as he pondered what his Master had said. Finally after coming to a conclusion, he spoke once again. "So potentially I could end up as a Sith, and Araxsis may become a Jedi?"

" _That's one possibility. There's also the chance that you could become a Sith while your brother stays a Sith. Or you could maintain your connection to the light, and stay a Jedi, and your brother could also become a Jedi. And then there is the possibility that the two of you may stay as you are. One Jedi, one Sith. That Force bond of yours is a two way street."_

"I will be careful Master, but I do not believe I can face Angral alone. I might need to call on Araxsis for aid."

Orgus' spirit nodded " _Just don't allow yourself to be overcome with anger when you confront Angral. And Remember, the Force will be with you. Always."_

"Thank you Master." Averos said, standing up several moments after Orgus' spirit vanished.

It was then that T7, and Kira entered. The human and the astromech droid had been listening to the conversation since it had started, so there was no need to question Averos about the details of what was shared between the two.

"So when do we go after Angral?" Kira asked, as she limped up too Averos' side.

"You shouldn't even be standing right now, let alone walking." Averos said.

"Lucky for you I'm more resiliant than you think." Kira replied cheekily, giving Averos a small yet suggestive wink.

"You do know that attatchment is forbidden?" Averos asked, though his stomach flipped when Kira had worded her response the way she did.

"Right, and that's why you blush every time you see me." Kira replied cheekilly once again. She had suspected Averos had feelings for her since they had dealt with several Childeren of the Emperor. Of course he practically did everything except actually say it during that incident."So how long were you hiding your true feelings huh?"

"We can talk about that after Angral is gone." Averos replied, and was saved having Kira probe any further into his affection for her when the holo panel hummed to life, and General Var Suthra appeared.

"Master Jedi, I've got urgent news." The general began, and his tone suggested as such.

"What is it general?" Averos asked, as Kira leaned on him for support. Apparently her injuries had caught up with her despite her bravado.

"Angral's ship has been spotted on Republic radar near Tython." Var Suthra replied, and spikes of shock shot through both Jedi's.

"He might be preparing to use the Desolator on Tython." Averos growled. "We need to stop him now."

"The Republic fleet is currently in hyperspace." Barked Var Suthra. "By the time they got turned around it would be too late."

"I've got an idea general. I'll fill you in with all the details soon." Averos said.

"Alright, but I'm trusting your judgement on this Master Jedi. Var Suthra out."

Knowing at once what Averos was going to do, she elbowed him in the side to get his attention. "You're really going to ask your brother for help with this?"

"Do you see any other option?" Averos asked. "The Republic fleet won't be able to get to Tython in time, and you are far too injured to do much of anything. Besides, he assisted us against Sadic on Nar Shada didn't he?"

"Yeah you're right." Kira relented. "But we talk about us once you two deal with Angral."

"Once we deal with angral." Averos nodded, before turning to T7. "Get in touch with the _Nightingale_. Tell the crew what we're going to do, and that we need Araxsis' help. Then get in touch with Sergeant Z'ren and tell her the same thing."

T7 beeped in response, before going to carry out its orders.

…

Araxsis woke sitting bolt upright, pain surging throughout his entire body. Thanaton's attack had done more damage than he had thought. That thought was an understatement, as even trying to think caused him pain. "Oh when I get my hands on him, he is a dead man."

"Odd choice of words seeing as how you were almost one yourself." Andronikos said as he entered Araxsis' bedchamber aboard the _Nightingale_. "We just got a transmission from a Republic ship of all things."

"Was this ship's name _Falcon_ by any chance?" Araxsis asked, as he carefully stood up. _Oh Thanaton is going to pay for this._

"How'd you- nevermind I don't want to know." Andronikos said, raising his hands to shoulder height in mid-sentence. "The point is, they're asking for our assistance in attacking an Imperial destroyer."

 _That must be Angral's ship_. Araxsis thought wincing, as thinking still pained him. "Find the ship in question, then call Shur'rek and relay the message _Falcon_ sent us. We're going to need his help."

"Something big is going down isn't it boss?"

"Big indeed Andronikos." The young Sith replied. "And have you seen my lightsaber?"

Andronikos shook his head, looking grim. "Your lightsaber was destroyed when Thanaton did whatever it was he did to you."

Araxsis cursed vehemently. "What about-"

"Your ancestor's lightsaber is right here." The pirate replied, tossing the ancient weapon to the young Sith.

"Perfect, now contact Shur'rek."

…

Four ships simultaniously exited hyperspace near Tython. The _Nightingale_ , the _Falcon_ Cansa's ship _Justice_ , and Shur'rek's _Revenge_. Darth Angral's ship immediately came into view, and the large destroyer looked to be charging up some sort of weapon. That's what the small strike team consisting of a Jedi, two Siths, and a Republic trooper were here to stop. The four ships docked, and the aformentioned people stepped onto Angral's ship.

"Well this is very unlikely." Shur'rek growled in a good natured manner, his large brutish hand tightly gripping his equally intimidating lightsaber. Shur'rek's armor had been upgraded since Araxsis had last seen him on Balmorra. It was heavier and far more indimidating, a perfect match for the large brutish Zabrak. "Empire and Republic teaming up to end a large Imperial threat to said Republic. They'll be telling stories about this for decades."

"It's good to see you again sergeant." Averos said, as Cansa disembarked from her ship.

"It's Lieutenant now Master Jedi." Lieutenant Z'ren replied saluting, as Averos bowed to her. Her armor had improved since their last meeting upon Ord Mantell. It looked thicker and more battleworn, and her hair was now longer possibly having grown down past her shoulder blades. Averos wondered how Republic high command could allow the Lieutenant to keep her hair long like that. "I'm the last member of the old Havoc Squad unit."

"I heard about their defection." Averos noted there was an angry bite to the Lieutenant's tone of voice. "I'm sorry to hear about their defection."

"Betrayal to one's cause should be met with the only thing tratiors deserve. Death." Shur'rek growled.

"Believe me Sith." Lieutenant Z'ren growled back at the brute of a Zabrak. "When I find them, I'll give them the end they deserve."

Shur'rek nodded satisfied with Lieutenant Z'ren's answer. "Alright then, the lieutenant and I will disable the superweapon, while the two of you track down and kill Angral. Once everything is all said and done, we destroy the ship, and go our separate ways."

The other three nodded in agreement, and as Lieutenant Z'ren and Shur'rek left to destroy the Desolator superweapon, Araxsis and Averos went to track down and bring an end to Darth Angral. It was by no means an easy task to find Angral, as his destroyer was loaded with hundreds if not thousands of troops and battle droids. It was a battle for every inch of space in this large ship.

"We're running out of time." Araxsis growled, as he deflected a blaster bolt with the purple bladed lightsaber that had once belonged to Tarnis.

"If you have any ideas brother I'm listening." Averos replied, as another blaster bolt shot past his head barely missing the young Jedi.

"Well I have one, but you may want to stand back." The purple blade retracted, as Araxsis called upon the power of the two Sith ghosts he had consumed. Averos felt this dark power surge both through his brother and through himself, as Araxsis called on Ergast and Androu's power. Araxsis released this power in the form of a massive surge of Force Lightning, that ripped through the Imperial troops and droids, and caused a large explosion. "They'll be to busy putting out that fire to pay too much attention to us."

"Either that or trying to stop Lieutenant Z'ren and your Sith ally from disabling the Desolator." Averos replied, as the brothers believing Angral would be waiting on the bridge of his ship, called down an elevator once they were sure no more troops would come for them.

"Are they _always_ this predictable?" Araxsis asked, as the elevator doors slid apart once they reached the bridge. Angral was indeed where they had expected him to be, and was looking out of the large windows of his ships bridge at Tython.

"Soon." He said to himself. "Soon the Jedi homeworld of Tython will be destroyed. Orgus is dead, soon the rest of his wretched order will all die, and Tarnis' death will be avenged."

"Hate to disappoint you." Averos growled, as the two brothers approached the elder Sith. "But the only person who is going to be avenged today is Master Orgus."

Angral hissed as he whirled about, and drew his lightsaber. "You will die as Orgus died!"

"No, I'm going to kill you like I killed your son." Averos replied icily, drawing his own lightsaber.

"Revenge is not the Jedi way." Angral hissed. "Your code states that 'there is no emotion, there is peace'."

"Peace is a lie." Araxsis hissed, as he placed Kallig's helmet over his head, his tone becoming a mix of a whisper and normal volume. "There is only passion."

"Our Jedi code also states that 'there is no death, there is only the Force'." Averos began, as he readied himself in the Ataru opening stance.

"And the Force." Kallig said, as he activated Tarnis' lightsaber and performed the Makashi salute. "Shall set us free."

Averos leapt through the air, being the first to attack Angral. His red blade and Angrals crackled and hissed violently as they made contact with one another. Kallig was not far behind in joining his twin brother. His makashi strikes and jabs combined with Averos' acrobatic leaps and strikes quickly drove the elder Sith back.

To the brothers, this battle was nothing like the previous time they had fought alongside one another. Angral was by no means as physically dominating as Sadic had been. The red and purple blades struck at Angral's so fast, and struck with such force, the blades were practically a blur. A hard hitting red and purple blur.

"No!" Angral hissed. "I will not die like this! I refuse to die like this!" Angral struck out with the Force, blasting Kallig back across the bridge. "Now it is you and I Jedi. Ironic that it should be this way. This is where I killed your Master, and this is where you shall die as well."

Averos felt the same anger that had consumed him on Alderan burn within him once again. Angral would _not_ insult his Master again. Ducking a strike aimed at his head, Averos' blade and body were once again a blur of motion as he struck at the Sith.

"What is this Jedi? Anger?" Angral laughed, despite him being once again forced back. "Anger is not the Jedi way. Your Master would not like seeing you this way. You disappoint his memory."

"You will _not_ insult Master Orgus again!" Averos snarled, as his lightsaber locked itself with Angral's.

The elder Sith stared at the young Jedi in shock. Averos' bright silver eyes for the second time, the first unknown to Angral, had once again turned the violent yellow associated with a powerful Sith. Though a moment later, Angral's gape of shock turned to a smirk of victory. He disengaged the saber lock, and in the same instance sliced off the top portion of Averos' lightsaber, which shorted out.

The Force surged, and Averos felt himself flying through the air, before hitting the floor of the bridge hard. The young Jedi tumbled end over end, his ruined lightsaber flying out of his hand, and finally came to a stop when his back slammed into the elevator doors.

Angral laughed, as he slowly approached the brothers. "I confess myself to be disappointed. I expected more of a challenge from Lord Zash's and Master Orgus' students. Truly a shame that the Sith must lose someone as powerful as you, but with your brother's death, and subsequent destruction of the Jedi, Tarnis will soon be avenged."

Kallig's response as he rose to his feet was to laugh. To a lesser Sith, the laugh through that mask that made speaking sound like just above a whisper, would have sent a chill up the spine. But to Angral it confused him so much it infuriated him. How could someone who was about to die, laugh as if they had won.

"I don't know what is more pathetic." Kallig laughed as he straightened himself. "You believing that you have won, or thinking that you will live through today."

"You two truly believe that you can win!?" Angral hissed angrily. "Only one of you has a working lightsaber."

Kallig laughed once more. "Wrong again Angral. Are you alright brother?"

Averos slowly rose to his feet, his eyes no longer the violent yellow, instead their normal bright silver color. He'd need a few days to recover after this, but at the moment stopping Angral was the priority. "I'm in one piece."

"Good now take this." Kallig tossed his brother Tarnis' lightsaber, which Averos caught and activated, as Kallig brought out the ancient yet decorative and impressive lightsaber that had once belonged to the Sith whose name he now bore along with his own. The young Sith had replaced the red crystal with one of the two he had found in the Thul vault on Alderan, so when he activated the lightsaber, a black hued blade appeared. Though hurt, the brothers swiftly moved to attack the elder Sith once again. Once again Angral was on the defensive.

"You disappoint your son's memory Angral." Averos growled, as he and Kallig once again drove Angral back. "He put up a better fight than you, and he wasn't even that good of a duelist."

"How _dare_ you!" Agral roared. He struck down at Averos, who brought Tarnis' blade up to block the strike. Both lightsabers hissed as they connected, right before Angrals lightsaber along with his right hand sailed over Averos' head. Kallig had brought his black bladed lightsaber up in the same nonchalant manner he'd used to literally disarm Master Nomar Organa, and had severed Angral's sword hand with the same motion.

Sensing that now was the prime opportunity to end his foe, Averos drove Tarnis' lightsaber into Angral's heart. "Do you want to know the ironic thing about this lightsaber Angral?" Averos asked the dying sith, as his eyes stared into the elder man's. "This blade belonged to Tarnis. I've killed you with your own son's lightsaber."


End file.
